Reality Show
by Evil-Luna
Summary: Welcome to the new reality show. We have with us Bulma, 18, chichi, Goku, Vegeta, and Krillin. Big brother ain't got nothing on this show. So come and check it out. R&R please! UPDATES COME WEEKLY SO STAY TUNED
1. Intro

Welcome to the new reality show Reality sucks. In this show we take six unsuspecting people and put them in a house for a year. Now everyone in this are complete strangers and completely different. So let's meet our contestants.

First we have Son Goku. He is a Saiyan that came to take over the earth but forgot his mission when he hit his head on a rock. Goku enjoys eating, training, and fighting people stronger than him. He has lived in the woods most of his life but says he enjoys it. Goku is nineteen.

Now we have Vegeta. Vegeta is the prince of the planet Vegeta and one of the three surviving saiyans. Vegeta enjoys being better than everyone, destroying planets and people, and beating weak people. Vegeta is twenty-four.

Bulma is our next contestant. She is the daughter of the owner of Capsule Corp. Bulma enjoys being pretty, dating, and working with her father. Bulma would like to add that she is single. Well Bulma everyone here is. This girl is twenty-three.

Contestant number four is Krillin. Though Krillin may not look it he says he is a good fighter. Krillin enjoys relaxing on Master Roshi's island. Krillin is twenty.

18 is the name of our next contestant. She is an android but half human. She enjoys….stuff. Well I guess she didn't know what to write. Anyway 18 is twenty.

Lastly we have Chichi. Chichi is the daughter of the Ox King. She enjoys quite things. Well you came to the wrong place Chichi. Chichi is nineteen.

Now Let's get started. There is a video confessional and all contestants will be going in at least once a week. Now we leave you with week one. Keep watching things are going to get interesting.

The group stood outside the house starring at each other. Vegeta stood arms crossed looking around. 18 let out a sigh and cursed herself for agreeing with this. Though they were all different they were all thinking the same thing, why did I come again?

"Wait a minute", Bulma turned to the seventh person standing by them, "Who are you. There's only supposed to be six of us. Tell us who you are."

They all turned their attention to the purple haired man behind them, " Oh. Hello my name is Trunks. I'm sorry to say I am not a contestant. I'm here to make sure everything goes okay, and to maintain the PG-13 rating."

"P….G….what", Goku asked confused.

"Don't you know anything? PG-13 is a rating that means they can only show certain things or else the rating goes higher thus the audience shrinks. Get it", Bulma waved her arms as she yelled.

"I don't have time for this," Vegeta said pushing past everyone and nearly knocking Bulma completely over in the process.

"Hey you can't do that. Creep! Well Trunks," Bulma grabbed on to his arm, "Can I have a tour?"

"Um, I'm not suppose to interfere," Trunks tried to pull away.

"Your not interfering," she pulled him away into the house.

"Someone needs to tell her this isn't the _First person to sleep with everyone wins_ show," 18 said shaking her head. She disappeared into the house and Krillin followed.

"After you," Goku said turning to Chichi.

Chichi looked at him then back to the house, "Thanks, but I'm not so sure I want to go in there." She walked in with Goku following behind her.

As soon as they walked in they saw everything in the kitchen had labels with Vegeta's name or mine on them. "Hey, you can't do that…um,"Bulma read the labels, "Vegeta."

"My job has just started," Trunks mumbled.

Bulma turned and grabbed Trunks' arm and pulled the horrified man to the stairs, "Come on Trunks we don't need this. Let's go find a room."

"No wait! Stop," Trunks yelled.

"What is it Trunks," Bulma asked.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but all the girls will be sharing one room and the same for the guys. We ask you to please not mix," Trunks pulled away as he explained.

"That's okay with me," 18 said and the others nodded except for Vegeta and Bulma.

"You expect me to share a room with these idiots," Vegeta said making a fist.

Bulma growled and looked at Trunks," What's the Fun in that? This is T.V. people want to see that stuff."

"Maybe so, but if you think about it, it makes sense. Oh, and yes Vegeta we do," Trunks pulled the labels off the stuff in the kitchen, " I suppose you're wondering about me. I have my own room."

"What how is that fair," Vegeta yelled.

"I'm not a contestant, may I remind you. This show is everything but fair. Please try to remember the house is everyone's for the time being so please try to share it," Trunks said walking upstairs.

"This is just great," Vegeta yelled.

Evil-Luna: Please review. Working on week one right now and I'm on day two. It will be out soon, but tell me what you think so far anyway.


	2. the first couple days

Day1: Let's get this over with.

(Chichi's P.O.V.)

I don't think I'm ready for this, I don't think any of us are. Going to bed was a disaster in itself. 18 and I are on the same page but that Bulma girl, we don't know about her or what to do with her.

The guys are….well odd. That Goku guy won't stop looking at me. He keeps glancing up at me. I tried to talk to him but he seemed too nervous so I just let it go.

Bulma tells me that I should be happy that he likes me because he's cute, but I don't even know him. Unlike her I don't just go by looks.

Anyway, I walk down the stairs and to the kitchen. What do you know a fight has already started? They are fighting about who is going to make breakfast. It figures they would fight about something so simple.

"I think you should do it Vegeta, you do own the stove," 18 says pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Cooking is a slaves job and you women are the closest thing to it, so get busy," Vegeta smirks at his comment.

I see Bulma getting angry, "What! You wanna say that again!" She backs Vegeta up and got in his still smirking face.

"I can't cook," Goku says putting his head down.

I step in to end this stupid fight, "I'll do it." I'm sure this would have never ended if I hadn't.

So I made breakfast and am now serving seven people including myself. Through breakfast all they did was argue, again. I can't understand how people who don't even know each other can fight so much. Goku and Krillin are the only calm ones.

I watch Goku shove food in his face. If I'd know he ate like that I would have made more. I just keep looking at him for some reason. He is kind of cute I guess. I don't know why I'm thinking this. Oh god, he's smiling at me, I don't know what to do. I guess I'll just smile back.

"What are you two idiots doing," Vegeta breaks the gaze between us.

"Eating, Why," Goku says turning to him.

I see Vegeta glare at Goku. How can he hate him if he doesn't even know him? These people make no sense.

Bulma sighed, "What is with you Vegeta, he didn't even do anything."

"Shut it women. I'm sick of your mouth," Vegeta yelled.

For a minute I thought she was going to die, "what did you call me?"

"You've been running that mouth all day, give the poor thing a rest," Vegeta smirks.

"Oh! Who do you think you are, mister"?

Vegeta scoffs, "Someone as low as you shouldn't be calling me mister. I have a name you know. I guess I can forgive you this time."

"I don't care who you are you don't talk to me like that."

"Says who? You're just a woman anyway."

"Just-"

"Okay," I interrupt, although I'm not sure why, "Um that's enough don't you think? You guys don't even know each other and you are fighting, come on."

"Oh great, another one with a mouth," Vegeta said frowning, I knew he could over power me.

Goku jumps in to save me, "Just shut up Vegeta really no one cares who you are."

Vegeta scoffs and turns away. I guess that ends the fight at breakfast. I still wonder why Goku helped me though.

But the rest of the day isn't much better than breakfast. When Vegeta doesn't talk Bulma is trying to get with Trunks. The only exciting thing that happens is Goku talks to me. So I guess that was day one. I have nothing to say.

Day 2:I think her name is Chichi.

(Goku's P.O.V.)

Well I've been thinking about that girl ever since I got here. I think her name is Chichi. Anyway, I've been thinking about her a lot. She's really pretty, but I don't understand what I am feeling. She tried to talk to me but I was so nervous, I didn't know what to say. I have never been like this before. What's going on with me?

So anyway, I try to put my thoughts on hold as Vegeta starts talking to me. He hasn't talked about anything interesting so far. All he does is complain about "that women" which I guess is Bulma but, none the less, it gets old.

"That women needs an attitude adjustment. She needs to keep that mouth under control. Does she have any idea who she's talking to," Vegeta complains for the 10th time today.

"Yeah, I'm sure she does. You haven't shut up about it since you got here. So yes, I'm sure she does, but the question is does she care," I am getting annoyed and it shows in my voice.

"Well it looks to me as if you have a taken a liking to that other earth girl," Vegeta smirks, " Don't waste your time."

I am confused," What does that mean."

Vegeta laughs, "You are a complete idiot aren't you. That rock damaged your head more than I thought. Well if you that stupid then definitely don't waste your time."

"Whatever Vegeta I'm going downstairs."

I can hear him growl at me as I walk out of the room and down the stairs. As soon as I hit the bottom step Krillin runs up to me. Krillin is pretty cool, at least he talks about more interesting things then Vegeta does.

"Eh, I don't think you want to go in the living-room," Krillin said.

"Why, what's going on?"

Krillin sighs, "Just another fight as usual. You know I'm starting to get used to this and that's pretty sad considering we've only been here like three days, but anyway 18 and Bulma are fighting and when Vegeta gets down here I don't doubt there will be another fight."

I nodded. How could I argue with that? I was sick of the fighting more than used to it, but I see what he is saying. How can people who barely know each other fight so much?

"I guess I don't want to go in there then. Oh hey have you seen Chichi? Is she in there?"

"Chichi? I don't think so," he thinks a second, "Nope I'm pretty sure she's not."

"Well okay then. I guess I'll just look for her."

I turn back to the stairs and see Vegeta coming down. Krillin walks away without warning him about the terror in the living room. He asks me where everyone is and I tell him, except for the fighting part, I leave that out. So I watch him walk to the living room before I turn to start up the stairs.

Chichi sits in her room on her bed as I come to the door. I say hi to her and she smiles. I wonder what to say to her. She's so pretty and I've never been alone with a girl I liked before.

"Hi. Um are they still fighting down there," she asks.

"Yes, Well I don't know but I assume so, see Krillin told me and well I just," I pull words together and come off as an idiot.

" I see…well do you want to stay up here and talk to me?"

I don't know what to say. I really want to and I'm feeling excited, but I'm not sure if I should talk.

"Yes, I really do, but I don't know how to talk to you. I get nervous, but I really like you."

"Well, that's okay," she pats the spot next to her.

So that is pretty much my day. I stay up with Chichi the rest of the day. I'll never know what the fight was about but I can pretty much guess.

Evil-luna: I have decided to put this one up right away to give you a feel for the story. After this and the rest of this week I will release them by week. Every character including trunks will have his day to say what he wants. And I'll have some holiday specials too. Keep reading and review everyone please I love to hear it. Thanks to those who have reviewed.


	3. rest of the week

Note from me: I'm sorry If I get late with this story but I have college, theater, and high school so please keep checking and reading, and please take the time to put in a simple review you wouldn't believe how happy it makes me. I will still have holiday specials and stuff but I doubt they will be on the holidays but I will try Sorry and thanks for reading here's the rest of the week.

Day 3: So much fighting.

Krillin's P.O.V.

It was yesterday that I listened to 18 yell at Bulma. The fighting in this house is insane. These people can't get along for five minutes! Except for Goku and ChiChi they seem to get along with people pretty easy.

Today might be different, but I doubt it. Bulma and Vegeta will fight or 18 and Vegeta will argue, or Bulma and 18. It just never ends. Even when we are in our room Vegeta is complaining to Goku about Bulma. He doesn't like me much but I think it's better that way.

Breakfast is pretty peaceful for a change. I was a little suspisous of something but nothing happened. No one said a word, not even Vegeta. 18 and Bulma actually help Chichi with breakfast. Who knows maybe things will get better. I just hope I haven't spoke too soon.

Despite the fighting that she does, I like 18 so far. I think she likes everyone but Vegeta. She is just lecturing Bulma I think. I really don't know why they were fighting, but I don't want to either.

Everyone is pretty quite today, just silence. Goku talks to ChiChi. It's kinda funny that he likes her, he acts so weird around her. Well since Goku can talk to ChiChi, I can talk to 18.

Day 4: This place sucks

18's P.O.V.

This short bald guy started talking to me yesterday. I think his name was….Jim? No? I don't know. Anyway, the point is it's weird. This house does something to people, it must brainwash them or something. Maybe Trunks is a cupid in disguise and shot everyone but me.

I mean come on, Bulma likes everyone, Vegeta obviously like Bulma, Goku and ChiChi are in love, and now this bald guy. Whatever's going on I'm not in on it. I'm not falling for any of these idiots. That's just TOO weird.

Anyway, right you want me to talk about my day. Well let's see, I came up with a new name for Trunks. Do you want to hear about that? Of course you do!

It all started at lunch today. I was sitting waiting for ChiChi to serve me when I saw Trunks reading a book. Then I think back to my childhood. Aw yes, just the thought of me in front of the t.v. flipping through the channels. And, oh yes, I remember the show which would give Trunks his new name.

"Good morning Reading Rainbow," I said waving politly.

The boy looks up utterly confused, "Excuse me? Are you talking to me?"

"You bet."

Looks of confusion crossed his face many times before he answers, "Why me?"

"It's not that complicated you idiot. Okay you're reading and you remind me of the homo rainbow. Therefore you are Reading Rainbow. Get it?"

"I guess. Hey is there a reason you're picking on me? Don't you think I get enough from Bulma? God, she just doesn't understand."

So I sit there laughing to myself about how stupid he sounded. I was "picking on him." I never laughed so hard in my life.

That was all that happened at lunch, but there was when we went to bed. I woke up from a recurring dream I've been having and I noticed my friend ChiChi was gone. Being the noisy person I am I went to find her, and being the "caring" person I am I brought Bulma with me so someone else could witness it.

We walk around the hall checking the rooms for my friend. Then I thought, Oh no, she didn't go against Reading Rainbow's strict rules and go sleep with a guy. Well by now I was "horrified." I checked the guys room but unfortunately she's wasn't there.

The kitchen is empty so we go in the livingroom. Bingo! There they are, ChiChi and Goku sleeping on the pull-out bed in the couch. Bulma and I just laugh and laugh.

Day 5: Trunks

Bulma's P.O.V.

Sick and tired, that's how I feel, sick and tired of that Vegeta guy. You know what else? Those people are crazy! I mean, I don't know they're just weird.

Uh, I don't know. It's cute how Goku's with Chichi and all but I want someone too. This just isn't fair! Maybe I'd be able to take it more if Vegeta would leave me alone. I don't care how cute he is he can't do that to me!

Today is okay. Trunks is always trying to get away from me. He says I wouldn't understand but I just wish he would tell me. I'm starting to think I should give up on him but then who would I go for? Vegeta? I don't think so.

Well, I guess I'll get back on track. Today I saw that Krillin was looking at 18. It's easy to see who likes who, but who likes me? I don't even want to talk about today I'm too sad. All I have to say is I wonder about Vegeta, he's just so different.

Day 6: Not talking

Vegeta's P.O.V.

I'm not talking into this stupid camera! All I have to say is anyone watching this needs a life. Ugh! This place is so stupid I can't take it anymore. Everytime you think, wow that person has got to be the stupidest person I have ever seen, someone else does something worse. Well I'm not lowering myself to that level!

Day 7: Dear God save me now.

Trunk's P.O.V.

This is the worst thing I have ever done. Everyone fights and fights and fights it just never stops! I'm glad I get to see my parents but wow. I mean this is just stupid. I try not to interfear, but it's harder than it sounds. Although I'm sure glad I haven't had to contain anyone yet.

Today my mother approaches me as I come out of my room. She looks a little disappointed but I can't tell what's wrong with her. I wonder if Dad said something to her.

"What is it, uh, Bulma?"

"Trunks I don't know what's up with you but if you want me to leave you alone why don't you just say so? You say I won't understand but I want you to tell me."

Bad idea, but then again, if I told her I was her son she would leave me alone. It would be hard to tell her and it would be harder to keep the father secret. So I come up with the first thing that hits my brain.

"Well, you see I'm seeing someone and she's really a jealous person. You understand right. I'm sorry I just didn't want to hurt you."

She looks like she doesn't know what to think and for a minute I'm worried about her. I hope I don't hurt her. Then she lights up and surprises me.

"You have a girlfriend? That's so cute! You should have told me earlier, is it anyone here?"

"N-no she's not here."

"Wow that's great. Well good luck with that."

With that she is gone and I am completely puzzled. What just happened? Oh well the point is she is off my back and hopefully on to dad's. I just don't know if I can survive a whole year. Well one week down, lots more to go. Dear God.

Evil-luna: Sorry If I offend anyone I don't mean to. You have to understand 18's character doesn't care, so before I get complaints I'm sorry for the homo rainbow comment. I know gay people and am for gay rights so I mean no harm. Also I apologize for the "God" s in this story I don't want to offend anyone. 


	4. Week2

Week 2

Day1: Now that "getting to know you" time is over.

Krillin's P.O.v.

Week two, has it been a week only? God, it seems like a month since I got here. Things go pretty smoothly this morning, which is unusual but it still goes slow.

Now that getting-to-know you time is over that's exactly what everyone is doing. 18 talks to ChiChi, Bulma makes friends with Trunks and I got to know Goku better. People seem to do things when the time is wrong. We had a week to get to know each other but we chose to use that time to fight. The only one not talking is Vegeta.

What a guy Vegeta is. Bulma tries to get him to talk to her nicely today and it's quite amusing. He fights her in every way possible. She'll never get to him.

I try my luck again with 18 and I think it goes well. We talk for a while and I try to stay in her interest zone. So pretty much we just talk about whom she hates. It's fine with me as long as I get to talk to her.

Goku and Chichi were found together on the couch. Did you hear about that? I'm sure you guys know, but the question remains if they did anything. 18 and Bulma think they did and Vegeta just doesn't care. I don't really know what to think but I do think it's funny

Day 2: Nothing happened

Goku's P.O.V.

I really don't know why everyone is making a big deal abut ChiChi and I. Bulma and 18 won't shut up about it but I don't understand what we did. They say I should know but I don't. Why is everyone laughing about it?

So anyway, today I go to see ChiChi in the morning and she seems happy to see me. She sits up on her knees from her bed and puts her arms around my neck. I put my arms around her and everything else goes away. No Vegeta, Krillin, 18, Bulma, or show. Just me and her and it was weird.

"Goku" ,she talks but I can't hear her, "Goku!"

I snap out of whatever I'm in, "Oh. What is it?"

"Um, don't worry about the others okay? I mean what they say. You shouldn't….I mean don't let it bother you."

"Oh, I don't. In fact I have no idea what they are talking about sometimes I suppose that's a good thing though huh?"

"Yeah", She looks to the floor.

"What's the matter ChiChi are you sad or something?"

She pulls her head up and looks me in the eyes. We don't say anything for a while but that doesn't matter. Things around me disappear again and I am lost in her.

"Goku? I love you," she whispers and pulls her head to my chest.

I can't believe what she just said. Although I felt something for her I wasn't sure what it was until that moment. So I utter the words that have never passed my lips for anyone before, "I love you too."

Day 3: we've all been drugged

18's POV

It's obvious isn't it? We've all been drugged or something. Some of use are on some kind of drug voluntarily. I think Vegeta is going through some kind of withdrawals. Well what do I know?

I talked to Krillin for a while but we didn't talk about anything interesting. He's okay I guess. I really just don't like Vegeta and I think Bulma is annoying.

Day 4: I do love him

ChiChi's POV

Goku gave me a feeling since I saw him but I really didn't know what it was then. I know that I love him now. It all happened so fast, I mean it was a matter of days that I realized this.

Today is such a good day. Goku come to see me in the morning again. I'm so happy that he comes to see me I really do love him. 18 and Bulma don't know that we are together and that makes me happier.

"ChiChi can I carry you downstairs," he asks me picking me up already.

"Oh! Goku no!"

He looks at me for a second and shrugs, "I'm going to do it anyway."

Goku lifts me off my bed and in his arms. I laugh as he carries me out the door, "Goku wait!"

"What?"

"Stop. What happens if 18 and Bulma know?"

He looked at me for a minute, "ChiChi-girl they probably already know."

With that he pulled me close and our lips met. It was great. At that moment I knew he was it.

Day 5:Damn that woman

Vegeta's POV

Who does she think she is? Does she actually think I'm going to talk to someone as low as her? Really, she's a woman what are they good for? Ha, I could tell you but then this wouldn't be "PG-13".

Well she'll know sooner or later. That girl needs to be taught a few things. She needs to know whom she's dealing with. You can't reason with me and I will not talk anymore.

Day 6: Oh Vegeta.

Bulma's POV

I really wonder why Vegeta won't talk to me. He can be nice I know he can. All I want is to see that side of him that cares for something other than himself. I know he does,

Today I see a hint of that when I talk to him. We are in the living room and I have been asking him to talk to me. He kept refusing.

"Vegeta, please. I want to talk to you. Can't you just talk? What is with you?"

He looks at me and growls "Do you ever shut up? How about that, is that a good way to start a conversation?"

I stare at him stunned. What am I suppose to say to that? My eyes switched to the floor as I tried to gather my words.

"I'm sorry I offended you," I move through words quick, "But I-"

That's when I look up. That's when our eyes met and I knew there was good in him. But this didn't last long before his forehead creases and he is back. That's okay though because for a split second I saw him.

Day 7: Things lighten up

Trunks's POV

Things have really gone up hill since I got here. The think that surprises me is how fast. One minute they are tearing at each other's throats and the next they are digging in each other's souls and hearts to find each other. This is a great improvement! The thing that concerns me now is the rating.


	5. Week 3

I just want to say thanks so much to the reviewers I love hearing from you. I'm sorry this takes long but you know I have reports and stuff to do. The last chapter was just a sweet little thing between everyone and some of that will continue but not as much. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

Week 3

Day 1: Krillin

18's POV

I've been talking to that Krillin guy lately. He's not that bad…well he's not bad at all…I guess. I don't know. What's wrong with me? I'm not falling in love or anything I just think he's okay. So don't get the wrong idea.

I know if I told everyone here they would make a big deal about it. Just like they did to ChiChi and Goku. Why am I comparing the two there is nothing similar about them. They are in love and I just think he's OK. God this sucks. I don't know why I'm saying that, nothing really sucks about thinking that someone is okay. Dear god I'm leaving.

Day 2: What is with 18?

Krillin's POV

18 has been acting so weird lately. I tried to ask her what was wrong but she didn't say much. Goku said she probably likes me or something but I doubt it, it's not like I've even known her that long. Vegeta says she's just an idiot. I don't think that's it either.

Anyway, today we talked to Trunks a little but I think that he's staying away from everyone for some reason. I think he is so weird but I guess I'm not alone in that theory. 18 makes fun of him all the time now, she calls him something like reading rainbow or something. I don't know. It's funny though. I know he's not supposed to interfere or whatever but he could talk to us sometimes. It's not like he's saying do this do that. You know what I mean?

Day 3: My Chichi

Goku's POV

I love Chichi so much. I'm so happy that we are together. She means so much to me and I wouldn't trade her for anything. I know I've only known her for a couple weeks but I still feel so attached to her.

Vegeta is talking a lot to me about Bulma lately. He says he doesn't like her but I don't really believe him. I know for a fact that he has some feeling toward her. No one talks about someone they hate THAT much. I can see right through that act and I'm sure everyone else can too.

Today he continues to talk about her. It gets old after a while and I just want him to shut up. He talks about how he hates her and why does she do this and that and the other thing. BLAH, BLAH, BLAH.

Day 4: What is with her?

Vegeta's POV

Why does she look at me like that? I never did anything to her. Why can't she leave me alone? Someone make her go away. What is with her?

I don't know what's going on here but I don't like it. Everyone is trying to get along with me. Who do they think they are? Why are you always taping me?

Day 5: More problems?

Chi Chi's POV

So we're back to this again? Well I guess that's fine as long as no one fights with me.

Bulma said good night to Vegeta by kissing him when he was off guard. 18 thought it was the greatest thing ever and so did Goku. Vegeta wasn't mad at her; he just got mad at Goku and 18 for laughing. That is why they are fighting.

Anyway Goku and I are together. He tries to bring me presents all the time. I try to tell him I don't need them but he says that I do and that they'll never be good enough for me.

"Goku. Please," I say wrapping my arms around him.

"But Chichi it's true. Don't you think so?"

"No," I laugh, "But you're good enough for me. You're better than that. I love you."

Day 6: I kissed Vegeta

Bulma's POV

I kissed Vegeta. That's so great. He's cute you know? I know what I said about him in the beginning but that's before I saw him. Now that I know what he can be like I want to see that again and again. I guess if that was my aim I shouldn't have done it in front of everyone. He probably would have kissed me back if no one was around. I know he would I just had a feeling.

Hopefully things will work out for everyone. 18 seems to like Krillin. Just the way she talked about him. The "I think he's okay but that doesn't mean anything" crap is getting old. You can see right through that. I told Trunks that I hoped for that and he said he did too.

Day 7: There's hope after all

Trunks's POV

There maybe hope for me to stay at last. Things are really improving around here. For a while there I thought for sure I was going to disappear for sure. This makes me really happy. I don't really have much else to say I guess I'll talk next week.


	6. Week 4

Week 4

Day 1: Stupid girl

Vegeta's POV

I can't believe her! She actually thinks she can argue with me? Why does she think she knows me? I don't understand her.

Today she catches me when I am alone in the living room, "Vegeta can I talk to you?" She asks me from the doorway she's standing in.

"What do you want?"

She moves in closer to me and I back up, "Why are you like this?"

"Like what?"

"I just told you. Why are you like this? Why do you have to be so distant to people? If I want to talk to you, you just get pissed off and walk away. Or you pretend to be annoyed and too good for anyone. Why are you like that?"

I'm getting frustrated with her. I don't have to be anything for her or anyone else but me, "What is it with you? I don't have to do anything for you. Stupid girl, get away from me."

She looks sad for a minute and I-……I don't care.

"This is what I mean Vegeta! You're so mean but I know it's not the way you are all the time. Please just talk to me. Don't be this way."

Her eyes meet mine and her looks are sad again. We stay like this for a while until she moves closer to me. She grabs my arm and looks down. I'd rather not say anymore.

Day 2:I knew it!

Bulma's POV

I told you Vegeta could be nice. He's so cute when he's nice. I'm not suppose to tell anyone what he did and don't ask me why cause I don't know. I just kept the promise cause I want him to be nice to me again.

Day 3:Today

Goku's POV

Today, or more tonight, I have plans. I get to see ChiChi! I suppose I shouldn't be saying this but I'm just so happy!

So anyway I asked her if I could see her alone this morning. She didn't know what I meant at first, but she said yes anyway. I'm just hoping 18 didn't hear.

"Okay Goku. When?"

"Um, I don't know. I guess I haven't really thought about when. When's good for you?"

"Um, I guess tonight would be fine. Where should I meet you?"

I think for a minute. This is great! I get to spend time with my girlfriend. We have trouble being alone with 18 and everyone being so nosey. Well I didn't know where to meet. I suppose I'll just pick her up.

"I'll pick you up."

"Okay," she kisses me on the cheek, " See you later."

Day 4: What went on last night?

18's POV

Chichi and Goku just don't learn. We, well Vegeta and I, found them together again sleeping on the couch. Goku made us leave when he woke up but it took him a while to get me out. I was laughing so hard.

After I saw that I decided I would help Chichi out. She'd probably been talking to Bulma too much and her slutness must have rubbed off on Chichi. So I would do the "sister" thing for a while.

I see her walk by after dinner and jump at the chance to make my move, "Hey Chichi. How are you doing?"

"Okay I guess. A little embarrassed but you wouldn't care anyway," She replies and she is so right.

"Chichi," I say sounding shocked, "You need to give me more credit than that. I care about you. I care about a lot of people. Oh and I have a present for you."

She sighs," What is it?"

I pull out a long box from a bag. She gets mad as soon as she sees it and stomps off. Mission Accomplished! But then he comes by.

"Why do you have a pregnancy test," Trunks asks as I want to smack him.

Day 5: I have a theory

Krillin's POV

I'm starting to think that everyone's going to get together or something. Goku and Chichi are already together of course. I wonder if 18 likes me sometimes. I like her.

Today I get the feeling, or rather more of a feeling, that Vegeta likes Bulma. I see him walk down the stairs with her this morning and he looks at her all through breakfast. He doesn't want people to know I guess, he won't even tell Goku.

Day 6: I'm sick of 18

Chichi's POV

I can't believe she did that! Its none of her business what I did. If I wanted her to know I would tell her. I'm just already sick of her.

Bulma is pretty trustworthy. I can at least tell her things and she won't make fun of me. I guess she likes Vegeta. I just can't see that though, maybe it's just me but I don't know. She said he hugged her.

Day7: Oh boy

Trunks's POV

What a week it's been, so much for the rating. If Goku, Chichi or anyone, keep this up I'll be in trouble. I'd rather not get kicked off but I guess that doesn't matter to anyone.


	7. Week 5

Week 5

Day 1: I can't stand this

ChiChi's POV

I can't stand this anymore, everyone just starting fighting with 18 except for Krillin. Why can't she just keep her mouth shut? I didn't realize it was that hard.

Vegeta's mad at her because she insulted him and hit Bulma (although he won't admit the Bulma part). He keeps her with him all the time now, just drags her around and keeps her from 18. Of course, she doesn't mind, but it's still stupid.

Goku's mad because 18 insulted me. He's kind of protective of me but I don't know why. It's very nice and all but sometimes it's too much. I don't deserve it, you know? He's great though he really is.

Day 2: Don't hurt ChiChi

Goku's POV

18 and I got into a fight today. She hurt ChiChi and it made me mad. When ChiChi came down the stairs she said something to her and ChiChi said something back so 18 slapped her.

I said, "Hey! Leave her alone!"

Then she slapped me and said, "NO."

"If you want to hurt ChiChi you have to go through me."

"I already did, didn't I?"

So, I pushed her. I know she was strong otherwise I wouldn't have. But anyway we get into a big fight, it was no competition, I won.

Day 3: Just admit it Vegeta

Bulma's POV

Vegeta's been dragging me around since 18 yelled at me about being a slut, which I am not. He never tells me why, Every time I ask he just says "Because". All I want is to hear it from him.

I confront him today, "Vegeta?"

"What?"

"Why can't you admit that you like me?"

That got him. He stops walking and turns around to face me, "What are you talking about?"

"Uh! Like you don't know. Please Vegeta, you know you like me."

He growls, "Shut up stupid girl."

I pull my hand free, "Excuse me! Don't get an attitude with me. I just asked you a question."

"No I don't like you," he mumbles grabbing my hand again and pulling me away.

I let myself get drug away, "But we slept together."

Day 4:Vegeta refuses to talk

Day 5: Come on 18

Krillin's POV

I wish she would just stop now. This has been giving on for almost the whole week. I try to tell her but it looks like it's not going to change. I don't wanna talk about it anymore.

Day 6: Everyone sucks

18's POV

Poor people, I made fun of them and hurt their feelings. Aw, why should I care? They can go screw themselves; they're already doing each other. I know Vegeta screwed Bulma, I have ears and I'm not stupid.

I don't care about any of these people. It's not my fault Bulma's a slut. It's not my fault Goku and ChiChi are stupid. How much do I care? NONE!

Day 7: Hurray

Trunk's POV

This is great. I can't believe 18 started this whole mess. She is now teasing my father for "sleeping" with my mother. Now personally I don't need to know that. Maybe 18 gets some sort of thrill out of it but I don't care. Whatever it is I don't want or need to know anymore.


	8. Month 2

MONTH 2

Week 6

Day 1:We survived a whole month

Krillin's POV

Well we survived a month, ten months to go. I think we survived by just plain luck. We don't have a chance to get through this whole thing with everyone alive and well.

18 is still fighting with everyone. She says she has no need to say she's sorry because it's not her fault that they are what they are. She just pointed it out I guess. I just wish she would give up and say she's sorry. It's not that hard.

Today she calls us all in the livingroom. She tells us she has a plan. Trunks was the only one not invited in the conversation, I don't think he noticed anyway. I'm not really suppose to talk about it though so I guess you'll just find out for yourselves at the end of the week.

Day 2:So not cool

18's POV

I'm so sick of Goku and Chichi, mostly Goku, but still. Why does everyone here have to be in love with each other? It's not like anyone here is anything special. I guess Bulma and Vegeta are perfect together, they both suck and are really stupid.

Oh, that reminds me. Bulma wanted to make me apologize to her today. She thinks that I will say I'm sorry if she asks me nicely. Apologizing is for desperate weaklings and I am not one of either. So I say," Bulma I owe you nothing. It's not my fault you're desperate."

Then she gets mad like it's not true! I mean it doesn't take a genius to figure that out. Am I right or am I right? She is a tramp doesn't anyone see that?

"Who do you think you are? Why must you act like you're better than everyone here" , She yells.

I scoff, "That is obvious. Because I am, DUH! A little slow are we? Hmph, I suggest you sharpen up girl, someone could take advantage of you and you wouldn't even know it."

"Oh whatever 18. You think what you want but it will always be just you who thinks it", she said and as she walks away I laugh.

Day 3: I don't feel well

Chichi's POV

I feel so tired today. It's just been today but I've this sick feeling. I'm really dizzy and can hardly stand up half the time. I feel so tired.

Goku tries to make me feel better but there is not much that he can do. I really appreciate him but sometimes I'm willing to accept the fact that he can't do anything. He is really nice to me. I'm sorry I have to go lay down.

Day 4: Poor Chichi

Goku's POV

My poor Chichi is sick. I really hope I don't have anything to do with it. Well I wish I could do something. I feel so helpless. Oh…I can't wait till Saturday.

Day 5: I don't like her

Vegeta's POV

Why does everyone think that I like her? That stupid girl thinks I actually care. I don't! It doesn't matter that I slept with her, that's what women are for anyway. I think I told you that already so you should know.

She's stupid anyway, she wasn't that good. All she did was complain afterward that I hurt her. I could careless. Why the hell do you keep bothering me?

Day 6:Oh come on!

Bulma's POV

That is so not true, I don't care how many times he says he doesn't like me, I know he does. As if it's hard to see, everyone knows so why can't he just say it? Oh it just makes me so mad. Is he embarrassed to be with me? Maybe there is something wrong with me. Oh.

Day 7: a surprise for me

Trunks's POV

I came down the stairs tonight toward 8 o' clock. It was too quite so I decided to go see what was going on and make sure no one was dead. The whole show would be over and I would get to go home so maybe it wouldn't have been a bad thing if someone did die.

So I went and opened the living room door and there was everyone standing in a circle with the fireplace going. 18 was standing at a table with a piece of paper in her hand like everyone else.

"Oh great, what is it," I asked.

"Well we decided we needed to make a change. So we voted on who is going to have to sleep outside. Let's see what they said," 18 of course spoke.

"You can't vote someone off it's not your show."

"Apparently we can do what we want. Plus we already did, stupid, you're a little late. So anyway let's get on with it."

She grabs paper from Goku's hand and turns it over and it said my name. Chichi's was turned over and it said the same thing. The same name appeared each time she turned over a paper. What was going to happen to me?

Then 18 hit Vegeta, "What the hell? You were supposed to put Trunks not Bulma. God, I know she's stupid but you could listen once in a while!"

"What! You put me. What did I do to you, " my mom yells.

Dad just scoffs in response, "What haven't you done? You being here is reason enough to kick you off."

They yell at each other and I just walk away. This is great. Not only did I get "voted" off but everyone is fighting again. Another successful weak. I need some rest.

**IMPORTANT!NOTE!**

**NEXT WEEK THE READERS ARE GOING TO PARTICIPATE IN THE STORY. MAKE SURE YOU KEEP READING BECAUSE I WILL HAVE THESE MORE THAN ONCE. SO PLEASE JOIN IN AND FIND OUT WHAT YOU NEED TO DO NEXT WEEK. THANKS FOR READING.**


	9. Week 7

Week 7

Day1: A note from the producer

18's POV

As I was trying to kick Trunks out this morning I found a letter. It is from our lovely producers. I'll read it to you.

(Contestants,

Due to the recent fighting and unorderlyness (is that even a word, producers) we have decided to have someone from your group be elected to be in charge. Please nominate the individuals you trust. Voting will take place in two weeks. This week you will nominate, next week you will campaign, and after that you will vote.

Thank you for your time

Evil-Luna)

Now isn't that a bunch of bull?

Day 2: Nominate me!

Goku's POV

We have to sit in the living room today and figure out whom we want to nominate. I was chosen to count the votes each one got on the sheet of paper passed around. Chichi's going to nominate me cause I asked her to.

So I picked up the paper and counted the votes. I call out the tallies, "Trunks has 1, 18 has 20, Vegeta has 30, and I have 2. I guess that means it's between 18, Vegeta, and I. Yay, I'm in."

"Wait," Chichi says, "How did 18 get 20 votes, there's only 7 of us."

18 smiles, "I'm popular."

"With who? There is only seven of us and twenty is no where near seven," Bulma says.

"It doesn't matter I'm nominated."

Trunks looks around, "Who voted for me?"

"I did," Bulma says raising her hand.

"You would, "Vegeta scoffs.

"Well I'm nominated and the first thing I'm going to do as a nominee is pick up my girlfriend and bring her somewhere," I say and pick up Chichi.

Day 3: It starts again

Chichi's POV

Well this in charge thing is just going to make everyone fight again. I feel bad for Goku though; he's the only one who will vote fair and because of that he will lose. If there was some way I could help him I would but I think 18 will just vote more than once again so what's the point?

Day 4: If I vote for you….

Bulma's POV

This nominating thing is so stupid. I wanted Trunks to be in charge, I thought he was in charge already. Oh well, I really don't want Vegeta to be in charge or 18 either. So maybe I'll vote for Goku.

I thought it would be a good idea to go around and ask the nominees a question. Starting with 18 I thought about what would be a good one," What will you do for me if I vote for you? Will you apologize to me?"

"Sure. The question is will I mean it," She says, smiling at me, she lost my vote.

So Vegeta was the next person to ask. I went to his room and laid next to him with my head on his chest, "What would you do for me if I voted for you?"

He scoffs," Nothing."

I was not going to vote for him no matter how much I liked him, but I did have one left.

"What would you do for me if I voted for you, Goku."

"I don't know……protect you….I don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

WHO AM I GOING TO VOTE FOR!

Day 5: I know already

Krillin's POV

I know who I'm going to vote for already, it's not a surprise though, the nominees aren't very good. 18's great and all but I'm afraid of her being in charge, it's just scary. My vote is defiantly going to Goku.

Day 6: I don't care

Vegeta's POV

I don't care about any of these people. As far as I'm concerned, I'm already in charge. Goku would be easy to over throw and that stupid girl too. No one likes her anyway I doubt they'll vote for her. I guess I'll find out soon.

Day 7: I thought…

Trunks's POV

I guess all this time I kind of thought I was in charge, but I guess I was wrong. They probably want there to be more fights to make it more interesting. That's all they want is more viewers. It's all they care about is more ratings and reviews, they don't care about us at all.

Evil-luna: I'm sorry but I was so excited to get this started! Anyway over the course of the next 2 weeks I want you to vote for who you think should be in charge. You can post a review or email your vote to me at I am so excited this will be so fun I'm hoping for a lot of votes so let's get it going!


	10. Week 8

Week 8

Day 1: Posters

Krillin's POV

Today the candidates had to start the campaign by making posting. It was pretty entertaining watching them. ChiChi was sitting next to Goku with his arm around her and the other coloring. Bulma and I just sat off to the side where it was safe. 18 was almost done with her poster, Goku was thinking hard about his, and Vegeta was sitting there glaring at the poster board.

"Okay Tom Thumb let's not take all day," 18 yelled throwing the marker at Vegeta, "Hey, I know the marker is bigger than you but you got muscles so use them."

Vegeta glares at her and takes the marker, "I'm surprised you can even pick up a marker, let alone make a poster. You women aren't very smart."

18 rolls her eyes," Oh ow I think I'll cry myself to sleep…tomorrow. Now, Krillin get over her and help me. I'm sure to get lots of votes with a coloring Midget on my side. Just look at Vegeta, he's winning the hearts of millions just by picking up that marker."

Vegeta throws the marker at her and turns back to Bulma, "You get up here and do this."

"Me! No way, I'm not running for anything," she says pulling herself back in her chair.

"You'll do what I tell you to," he grabs her.

That's pretty much how the rest of the time went, it was pretty quite expect for little fights every now and again. Vegeta made Bulma do it but kept telling her she did it wrong. The end results of the posters was as follows: Vegeta threw his at 18, 18 drew a picture of Vegeta and Goku holding hands with an X through them saying they were gay and all that, and Goku, after 8 posters, settled for a smiley face.

Day 2: pretty

Bulma's POV

Vegeta keeps trying to get me to do his stuff for him. I keep telling him that I'm not running for anything so I don't have to do anything for him. What I did do was offer to make him look pretty for his speech, but he got kind of mad. Ha ha.

"You're always so mad. What's your problem," I asked putting my arms around his neck.

"You," he says trying to pull me off.

"Okay whatever. Carry me."

"No."

"Why not?"

He growls, "Fine."

"Thanks you," I say as he picks up my legs. And then I kiss him and guess what. He kissed me back.

Day 3: Really sick

ChiChi's POV

Things aren't going very well for me. I don't tell Goku that I am sick and I try not to let it on. It's really hard to pretend you aren't sick. He always knows there is something wrong.

Day 4: My poster

Goku's POV

I feel that my poster was better than the rest. It probably says more than any other poster, I really don't know I just think it's better. Well it's definitely better than Vegeta's he just threw at 18, mine probably says more too. Some people would say that it was just a smiley face but…they don't…know.

Anyway I think there is something wrong with my ChiChi. I hope it's not my fault and I hope she is okay. I don't want her to be in pain or anything. She seems really sad, I wish there was something I could do.

Day 5: Stupid

Vegeta's Pov

This is so retarded. I don't have to make anything for anyone. Who made up this stupid thing anyway? Goku and 18 don't have a problem with it because they are dumb too.

Day 6: Buttons? Check!

18's POV

I made a bunch of stuff for this campaign. We got some buttons to put on everyone, posters to put everywhere, and I got two people to vote for me already. It was easy to get Krillin to vote for me but I had to threaten Trunks to get him. This should go over well, and by that I mean I will win.

Day 7: I lied

Trunks's POV

I lied; I'm not going to vote for 18. If she wins we are all in trouble, the same goes for my dad. I'm definitely voting for Goku. Even though he doesn't know what he's doing it's probably better that way.


	11. Week 9

Week 9

Day 1: Good morning

Goku's POV

I woke up this morning really happy. Honestly I don't know why and I don't really care. Chichi was next to me and I hugged her. Not that I don't do that every morning but I did it.

"Morning Goku", she says moving closer to me.

"Hi Chichi. How are you?"

"I don't know," she says putting her head on my chest," I just woke up."

"Hey I've been meaning to ask you, is there something wrong with you? I mean you seem sad."

She looks down and is silent for a minute, "W-well I just don't want you to worry about me is all. I mean I haven't been feeling very well lately. It's really nothing I just don't want you to worry. I promise."

That's how I found out that she was sick. I feel really bad but I didn't make a fuss because she didn't want me to. I'm still worried though.

On the note of the election, I am very excited. It would be cool to win but it doesn't matter. If 18 or Vegeta wins I just won't listen, not that I do now, but you know I won't listen more.

Day 2: I am

ChiChi's POV

I found out yesterday what I have been fearing for sometime, I am pregnant. What am I going to do? How well would Goku take it? Oh, I know I should tell him but I'm afraid of what will happen. I don't know if I'm ready but I know I should.

So I decided to just do it. It was going to have to happen sometime anyway, so I decided to take my chances. I approached him and hugged him.

"Oh, what's wrong? You look sad," he said hugging me back.

"Um, it's not that I'm sad, I'm just worried."

"Is 18 being mean to you again?"

"No, no that's not it."

"Then what," he looks at me and I put my head on his chest and bit my lip.

"Goku, I'm pregnant," the words came out quickly and I waited for a response but got none. I looked up to see him looking down at me.

"You're what? What's that mean?"

"Well," I move back letting go of him," it means that I am going to have your child."

"Oh really, wow. I didn't know you could do that. That's cool," he grabs me and pulls me back to him," I'll take care of you. I love you ChiChi."

"I love you too."

Day 3: Things are a little weird

Krillin's POV

Things are kinda weird now, I mean I never thought that anyone would get together. Especially Bulma and Vegeta, I never saw one coming. I wonder if 18 likes anyone. She spends so much time making fun of people it's hard to tell if she cares. Oh well I guess it doesn't matter.

Day 4: Come on election day

18's POV

Hurry up and get here I want to win! Maybe if I don't talk much it will come faster!

Day 5: Leave me alone

Bulma's POV

I can do what I want and if I don't want to talk to him anymore, then I'm not going to talk to him anymore. He is being so mean to me and I don't want to talk to him. Now he's paranoid that I am going to leave him it's so stupid. He holds on to my arm all the time and I can never get him to let go. Where the hell am I going to go?

This election better go well. I don't want Vegeta to win. Who would vote for him anyway he's such a jerk! UH! I hate him. Why won't he let me go?

Day 6: She's not leaving

Vegeta's POV

She thinks she's leaving me but she's not. I'm not letting her get away from me so she can go with someone else. Forget the damn election I have to keep her from other people.

Day 7: The winner is?

Trunks' POV

Well it's finally time to find out who wins, we have already had them vote earlier today. Since you can guess how that went I'm not going to tell you. But this happened afterwards:

"You guys calm down," I yell as 18 tries to choke my mother.

"She didn't vote for me," 18 says letting go.

My father pulls mother back to him and she says," You're crazy, 18. Don't touch me Vegeta."

"What is your problem," he yells.

"You!"

"Hey," I interrupt, "Can we please count the votes and stop for a minute."

18 walked over to the box," Sure."

"I'm going to count the votes not you," I say pulling her from it.

"Whatever."

I count the votes and announce the winner," Okay, 18 got one, Vegeta got 2, and Goku got eight votes. So I guess that means he is in charge and gets to make up the rules so please respect it."

"Does he even know what rules are," 18 said.

"Yay! Yes I do. ChiChi I'm in charge and we are going to have a kid. I win," Goku says hugging Chichi.

"Hey Chichi got knocked up? There's some news," 18 mumbles.

"Oh…..yes," Chichi says quietly.


	12. Month 3

Week 10

Day 1:He doesn't care?

ChiChi's POV

I can't believe that he doesn't care. For sure I thought he would be either confused or mad. Why this reaction? He's happy and that's good but not what I expected. Maybe I dwell on things too much. He tells me he loves me and that he will take care of both of us. I really do love him

Day 2: Halloween

Bulma's POV

Today is Halloween and we get to have a party. They told us to dress up but I don't know what to be. I suppose I could be Chichi, that would be funny but I don't think so. Maybe…I know.

That night the girls were dressed up but the guys weren't. Goku was standing with his arm around Chichi and I approach them, "What are you guys?"

"I'm a guy with a pole. See? I have a pole and I'm a guy", Goku said pulling his pole out.

"I see. Chichi what are you?"

"She's a geisha and she's pregnant," Goku chimed in.

"That's not part of my costume, Goku," She says.

"Oh," Goku said.

18 came over to me, "Ask me Ask me. I'm Alice.

"You didn't give me time to guess…Well I guess that's cool."

"You would. I was going to be you but I didn't think I could talk that much. What are you?"

"I'm Columbia from Rocky Horror picture show."

"Whatever that is."

Vegeta came down the stairs a couple minutes later looking at me. I look away because I don't want him to know that I still like him. If he wasn't such a jerk maybe I'd have stayed with him. Still he does have a nice side to him, I know he cares about me he just shows it in odd ways.

"What are you," Goku says.

"Nothing. What are you, you look like a freak."

"Well I'm not really dressed up I just have a pole on my back. I figured you would be able to see that."

Vegeta growls, "I know that!"

We got to play games and stuff but only a select few participated. Trunks told us that Goku could decided the new rules and Goku decided that he would make them up as he went along.

Month 3

Day 3: Come back

Vegeta's POV

Why won't she just come back she's so stupid. Sometimes I just don't know why I bother. She doesn't know what she wants and it's pretty sad I have to make up her mind for her. Can't she just come back? I didn't' do anything to her.

Day 4: I'm not sure

Goku's POV

I know I told Chichi I'd take care of her but I don't know what to do. It's so confusing, She's sick and I don't know what to do. I've never taken care of a girl before let alone one that was going to have my child. Oh I don't know I don't know.

Day 5: I can't believe it

Krillin's POV

I can't believe ChiChi's going to have Goku's kid. They aren't the ones I expected to do that first. Actually I expected Bulma to get pregnant first but I think most people did. I wouldn't have been surprised if she had come pregnant. Why, I don't know it just seems to fit her.

Day 6: Vegeta sucks

18's POV

It's pretty low when Bulma is mad at you don't you think? I mean it's Bulma she likes everyone. She's so stupid.

Well I didn't win the election but Goku doesn't know what he's doing. I got in trouble for being mean to people. He told me he was going to write me a ticket. What a retard. Maybe I should help him.

Day 7: Tickets

Trunks's POV

Goku has a new thing now where he gives you tickets if you are bad. It's actually kind of sad since he has no idea what he is going to do for too many tickets yet. God this is so weird.

Evil-Luna: I am sooooo sorry that this is late my internet has not been working so don't think I quit. Thanks for reading and reviewing I'm so happy with my reviews.


	13. Week 11

Week 11

Day 1: Helping Goku

18's POV

Being the generous person that I am I decided to help Goku with his big job of being in charge. I started by approaching him after lunch. He was being an idiot and writing up Trunks. God what a retard.

"What are you doing Goku," I said.

He turned to face me with his forehead creased I could tell he was angry, "What do you want. I don't want to have anything to do with you."

"Oh now Goku let's not be mean. I just what to help you with your important job you have now. It's a big responsibility that you must need some help with. Let's face it you're confused and just want out sometimes."

Goku looks at me for a second, "I guess but why would I ask for your help? I don't even like you. You're mean, you would probably get me in trouble or something. Go away I'm not in the mood."

"Oh I see how it is," I say turning away. Attempt one failed.

Day 2: Don't help me

Goku's POV

I don't want 18 to help me. I don't need help. It's pretty obvious that I know what I'm doing; I am just making stuff up as I go along. There's nothing wrong with the way I'm doing things and 18 can't tell me what to do.

Anyway Chichi is doing better than she was. She tells me that she feels better and she's happy I want to help even though she wasn't expecting it. I hope she doesn't find out that I don't know what I'm doing; I don't want her to be upset and feel hopeless.

Day 3: not much

Chichi's POV

I don't really have much to say today. Everything is going like it normally does and I'm feeling better. Actually I'm kind of afraid of what's going to happen, but I don't want anyone else to know that.

Day 4: What's wrong with 18

Krillin's POV

Something really weird has gotten into 18. I don't know why but she's talking to me nicely. Um….maybe she's possessed?

Day 5: Get over yourself

Bulma's POV

UH! I wish Vegeta would just leave me alone! He says that it's not his fault that I'm stupid and he shouldn't have to apologize to me for anything. Whatever! He's the one that was mean to me. UH! I just want to scream.

Day 6:…….

Vegeta's POV

Leave me alone I'm not talking to you people.

Day 7: Am I going to disappear?

Trunks's POV

My parents have been fighting for a while now and they are both so stubborn. I'm afraid I won't be here anymore. Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing. I don't know.

Evil-luna: You guys this was written really fast and I'm sorry but I am so busy with my play this week that next week next weeks chapter will be a little late. Sorry. I got lots of stuff to do. PLEASE DON'T stop reading.


	14. week 12

Week 12

Day 1: I'm happy

Chichi's POV

Goku and I are really happy together. I wish this thing was over because I just want to be with him without all the people. But I do know that when I'm with him I feel like I'm at home. I love him.

Day 2: Time out!

18's POV

That idiot Goku gave me a time out! A TIME OUT! Do you understand? I'm not in first grade. What a retard I just want to kill the dumb bastard. He told me that when I had five tickets he was giving me a time out but I didn't even have five tickets. So he just gave them to me for dumb reasons. OH I'm so mad. What a freak!

Day 3: Fine I'll say it….

Vegeta's POV

I'm so sick of her being mad at me I suppose I should just tell her. I don't really want to…. Uh this is so stupid I didn't even do anything. If she likes me then I guess she's just going to have to learn to put up with the things that I do. I don't have to change for anyone. Well…I guess I'll tell her……..as long as she's happy.

Day 4: He said it

Bulma's POV

Oh my god he finally said it, he said he was sorry for being mean to me. He was so nice about although I'm sure he told you guys differently. Anyway he said he loved me too. I love him so much he's different than people think he is.

Day 5: Thanks for giving?

Goku's POV

What is this holiday it doesn't make any sense to me? Who are Indians and why did people eat with them? I eat a lot everyday so I don't see why today is so special.

Anyway for Thanksgiving we had to write down three things we were thankful for. Vegeta wrote being stronger than you, something else, and being able to kill people. Trunks wrote his family, his friends, and being able to get off this show. 18 wrote being smart, Krillin, and being able to be mean to dumb people like Chichi. That was really mean so I hit her. Krillin wrote his friends, the show, and 18 sometimes. Chichi wrote me, her friends, and other things she couldn't think of. Bulma wrote when Vegeta's nice to me, When 18 is nice, and my friends. I wrote Chichi, being strong, and my child that is coming. After that we ate, and it was just like any other dinner.

Day 6: I'm tired

Krillin's POV

Yesterday was a lot of fun but I'm really tired. Everyone actually got along and it surprised me. Oh well.

Day 7: I hope this ends soon

Trunks's POV

I know that a couple days ago everyone got along and it was nice but I really want to get off this show. It would be nice to go home, back to my own time and be with my mom. Even if I don't get to see my dad it doesn't really matter, I'm just home sick.


	15. Month 4

A/N Evil-luna: thanks for all those people who love my story and take time to review it. If you read it please drop something even if it is a short as good, bad, or great. Lol. Thanks to ILOVEVEGETA to for reading both of my stories!

Week 13

Day 1: Christmas shopping

Bulma's POV

They told us today that we all get to go Christmas shopping. They are going to let us out to go with some of the people that work on the show to watch us. We get to go in groups like the girls and the guys in separate groups. I don't know what I am going to get anyone yet though. Maybe I'll get 18 some duct tape.

Day 2: Today the guys go

Krillin's POV

Today is the guys day to go so we all get into the van that the producers got us and we get driven to the mall. The drive there was pretty weird Goku was teasing Vegeta about something stupid and they fought most of the way. Trunks tried to get them to stop but Goku gave him a ticket.

When we got there the stores were filled with people. Goku was pretty amazed, he said he had never seen so many people in his life. I guess I believe that, he sure doesn't act like any person I know.

I picked up a present for 18 but I'm not supposed to tell what it is yet. Goku tried to pick out three for Chichi but we could only pick one. To tell the truth I never saw Vegeta pick anything up but I know Trunks picked up one for everyone. I can't wait to see what 18 gets everyone. I know it will be good.

Day 3: We went too

Chichi's POV

We went to the mall the next day and 18 kept making fun of Bulma. She kept trying to get her to say dumb stuff about Vegeta and she teased me for being pregnant. The staff of the show freaked out and tried to give me special care for some reason but I didn't want it. They even went so far as to hire someone to take care of me on the trip. Come on it was like two hours away from home I wasn't going to die or anything. Even if something did happen to me I doubt a specialist or anyone could prevent it.

Well apparently nothing did happen to me so I got to the mall safely. I really didn't know what to get Goku and Bulma didn't know what to get Vegeta either so I guess I'm not the only one. 18 seemed to know what she was doing but she wouldn't show us any of it. She tried to give us advice on what to get, "Bulma you can just have sex with Vegeta and I think that would be good enough. Or get him some of them new growth pills. Chichi you can just do the same except for the second part. Oh you're pregnant you can't have sex with him that's right, that's right. Well….you can help him with himself if you know what I mean."

Yes. I knew what she meant and I was not exactly happy with her either. I didn't talk to her for the rest of the day but I guess it did not seem to bother her. Oh well.

Day 4: Chichi is going to be so happy

Goku's POV

I got Chichi the best present ever and I hope it makes her very happy. It's a secret though so I'm not going to give you any clues.

Month 4

Day 5: I'm not shopping

Vegeta's POV

This is so stupid why should I have to shop for her. I don't shop it's stupid. This is so retarded. I don't know what to get her.

Day 6: Does Goku know what Christmas is?

18's POV

Goku was bragging about his great present for Christmas today and I got sick of it so I decided to throw him off. "Goku do you even know what Christmas is?"

He looked at me with the excitement draining out of his face, "NO."

I laugh, "Goku you were suppose to buy a gift for yourself. So now you got Chichi a present and she won't even give you one back."

"I don't care I want to give her a present," he whinned.

"Ugh, you have to give it to her on a different day or else you will look stupid. Don't' you know anything?"

"I guess not."

"Good now go. I'm sick of looking at you."

He walked away confused as ever. Later I find out he is mad at me for lying because he went to ask Chichi and she told him the real story. Stupid Chichi. I'll get her don't worry.

Day 7: Christmas will be exciting

Trunks' POV

Oh I can't wait to see what 18 will get everyone. I hope it's nothing bad although I know that I will be disappointed. I guess the only thing I can hope is she forgot about me. I wonder what Goku's present is?


	16. Week 14

**Sorry this is late someone reported my story for something I didn't do. I hate people like that. Anyway enjoy and the next one will be out shortly.**

Week 14

Day 1: I don't want to…

Chichi's Pov

18 is teasing me about how I'm going to get fat and look like a cow and all that stuff. I don't really care what she thinks or what she says but I really don't want to get fat either. The truth is I am afraid of that more than having the baby.

Today they took me to the doctor to get tests done. It was kind of sad because they wouldn't let Goku come with and he really wanted to be with me. I really didn't want him to go but he was really sad when they told him no so I felt bad.

Anyway everything was okay I suppose at least that's what the doctor said. He asked me if, when the time came to tell, I wanted to no if my child was a boy or girl. I said no and I guess the producer of the show was disappointed, I guess it would have given everyone something to talk about, but I didn't want that. People are already talking about me why give them more reason. More drama I suppose but I don't want that.

Day 2: I've had it!

Goku's Pov

Usually I would just ignore this or let it go after I tell her to stop once but I am so sick of it! 18 needs to lay off Chichi and I think I know what to do….Oh one more thing before I go I can't wait for Christmas.

Day 3: Court part 1

18's POV

So Goku thinks that he can punish me for something stupid like usual so he decided to send me to his court. I am so sick of his idiocy I think we should throw him out.

Anyway I guess I am supposed to defend myself and Goku is there for himself. Of course we have Reading Rainbow as the judge and every one else in the audience. Bulma was whispering to Chichi when I looked back so I shot them a look. Who do they think they are anyway they can't do anything to me.

"Trunks I think that this girl should be thrown out of the house or punished with something similar," Goku said.

Trunks looks over at him, " I don't know why you asked me to do this. What am I suppose to do you are the one that is in charge not me."

Goku looked around, "Um I know but I want you to decide because you are the judge, get it?"

"Well I guess that's okay but I really don't know what to do."

I raise my hand, "May I say something, your honor."

" I suppose if you want to, how am I going to stop you?"

"Good I was going to anyway. Okay, I just want to say that no matter what you decide to do I'm not going to listen because I don't listen to a bunch of retards."

Goku jumped out of his chair, "That's exactly why she should be punished don't you see?"

"Um I wasn't really arguing with you," Trunks said.

"Listen Trunks, you're looking really confused. So how about we make this short and just let me off," I say glaring at Goku, who is returning the look.

Trunks sighed, "I think we should continue this later. Give me a while to make up my mind."

"Objection," the impatient Saiyan yelled, "come on this isn't how court works. I don't think."

I looked back at Trunks, "This is not a real court because if it was Goku wouldn't be here, they would have committed him already."

Trunks sighed, "Stop! Enough. I don't care if it's real or not give me time to think about it you put me up for this job anyway so let me do it the way I want to."

Goku sighed looking down at his table, " I guess."

With that it was over and don't think I'm going to let Trunks punish me for anything. Someone has to crack in this and I will be the one to make it happen. Until next week.

Day 4: Is that our punishment?

Krillin's POV

So is this going to be the punishment for everyone when we get to many tickets? Or is this just for 18? Geez I wish that she would just leave people alone it would make this a lot easier. Just eight more months, just eight more months.

Day 5: Just throw her out

Vegeta's POV

What good does 18 do any of us? We should just throw the bitch out. The only one who would care is that bald freak and who asked him anyway? That kid better throw her out or else I'll get Goku to let me deal with her.

Day 6: I don't care about this trial.

Bulma's POV

Why is everyone so worked up over this? Listen people it's 18 what did you expect? I mean it's not like she's going to support Chichi in anyway so why don't they just ignore her and get on with their lives. This is so stupid. I'm sick of hearing about how Vegeta wants to kill him. Thanks 18 you're taking his attention away from me.

Day 7: How did I get stuck with this

Trunks's POV

This is so unfair. Someone is going to be mad no matter what I do and the last thing I want is someone all over me about how I should have done this or that. Why did I agree to come on this show? I have to think about this I don't think I have much time left. Everyone's been yelling at me and it's getting old.


	17. Week 15

Week 15

Day 1: Punishment

18's POV

Goku brought us back to the court set up and I stood in front of Trunks waiting to hear what stupid thing I got in trouble for. Trunks looked down at me and sighed preparing himself to talk. Everyone was quite and Goku stood awaiting my big punishment.

"I've decided that you should be punished but not kicked out," Trunks said while Goku let out a groan and I smiled, "However you still have a punishment and it will be done all through this week, got it?"

I roll my eyes, "Whatever you say Reading Rainbow."

Day 2: In the corner

Goku's POV

18 was standing in the corner today, well I had to hold her. Her first punishment was one of my choice so I decided to make her feel retarded and I put her in the corner. Vegeta comes by to laugh at her a lot and I have to hold her back from hitting him. It serves her right. Hey she should consider herself lucky I would have kicked her out. I don't want her being mean to Chichi.

Day 3: Apologize

Chichi's POV

For 18's next punishment I got to decide what happened to her so I told her to apologize. I really don't want anything more than that I just get sick of her making dumb comments so the least she can do is apologize.

Day 4: Get out

Vegeta's POV

"I'll tell you what you can do for me. You can get the hell out!"

18 looked around, "NO! Trunks said I didn't have to leave! I'll just tell you right now what I'm not going to do for you. I'm not going to kiss you, sleep with you, touch you for that matter, and you know what I'm just not going to do anything for you so you can go to hell."

" Why the hell would I want you to touch me," I smirked, "I don't think you're worthy of that."

18 looked disgusted, "Ew! I'm glad. Just give me my punishment so I can throw up."

Day 5: Why…I don't know what to do.

Bulma's POV

I don't know why but 18 was talking to me yesterday, I was kind of creeped out. Anyway today she came back and asked me what she had to do for me. I told her she didn't have to do anything because I wasn't that worried about her. Then she said she was sorry but Vegeta made her talk to me.

Day 6: Hmm

Krillin's POV

"I don't really know what to do. Why don't you just not insult people for a day," I said looking away from 18's eyes.

"Hmph. Whatever."

Day 7: I know just what to do you'll regret everything.

Trunks's Pov

18 came to me for her final punishment and she acted like it was so easy. Well she had something big coming to her because I had been thinking about this for a while. I know 18 hated the people here for the most part so I decided that she should show that she doesn't completely hate them.

"WHAT! You can't be serious," she said.

"Yes 18 I am completely serious," I said looking her in the eye.

"NO! Kick me out!"

"I can't kick you out that's the producers job I have no say. But since that is so I have decided that this is what you need to do for me. Got it?"

I smiled at her as her eyes narrowed. Then at dinnertime I watched 18 go around and hug everyone. Can you say priceless?


	18. Week 16

A/N: This is the hardest thing to keep up with. Well here you go enjoy and check out my forum to help me with ideas for future chapters.

Week 16

Day 1: Why would I?

Goku's POV

I lay in bed with Chichi running my hand over her pale skin. My eyes switch to her face and I see she is looking at the ceiling with a worried look on her face. "What's the matter Chichi?"

She turns to me, "I um I don't know. Well I guess I just am scared of being pregnant. I mean I don't want to gain the weight. I'm kind of afraid that you won't like me after that."

"Well I didn't know that that happened. Anyway you won't have to worry about that I will love you no matter what I promise. Besides I wouldn't hate you after I got you that great present."

She smiled and I returned the look, " I love you."

"Love you too."

Day 2: This is so retarded.

Vegeta's POV

Everyone is so sick of hearing Goku talk about his damn present to Chichi. At least he'll have to give it to her in a couple days so he can shut up. God I'm so sick of him.

I still haven't figured out what to get Bulma. This is so stupid. I hate this Christmas stuff.

Day 3: What am I going to get?

Chichi's POV

I've been spending the whole week trying to figure out what Goku got me. I hope it's something he can give me in front of everyone. It's just been bugging me a lot lately.

Also I have been getting scared of being pregnant. I mean I don't want to go through the pain and the weight gain I'm just really scared of it, not that I don't want this child. I'm just scared.

Day 4: I don't have anything to say.

Bulma's POV

Day 5: He's always looking at me

18's POV

Krillin's been staring at me since I got here. I don't know why and it's starting to creep me out. So I approach him, "Krillin why are you always looking at me?"

He stood there for a minute trying to figure out what to say, "I guess I like you."

"Hmm. Well that's interesting. You're not so bad yourself," I bent over and kissed him on the cheek.

Day 6: I like her

Krillin's POV

I told 18 yesterday that I liked her. I'm not sure but I think she likes me too. That would be nice and weird because I've never had anyone like me so I really don't know what to say.

Day 7: Christmas eve

Trunks's POV

Everyone decided to open presents tomorrow so we had some activities going on. We, except dad, played card games and then 18 wanted to play monopoly. That was an adventure.

18 ended up ripping Goku off in trading land for the game. Of course she won and she rubbed it in everyone's face until Vegeta hit her. Then she shut up.

We ate a good meal for Christmas and 18 asked Goku if he still believed in Santa and of course he said he didn't even know who that was. She found out that dad didn't know either and made fun of him. All of us went to bed after that and no one stayed in their own room.


	19. Week 17

Week 17

Day 1: Christmas Day

Chi-Chi's POV

Christmas day was very interesting. 18 got everyone presents but everyone was afraid to open them. Who blames them? She got me one and I opened it first so I wouldn't have to dwell on it for the rest of the morning. It was a book called WHERE I CAME FROM with a note attached to it saying I could give it to the baby. I rolled my eyes and put the book behind me.

Trunks opened his from her next and it was a collection of Reading Rainbow books and a shirt that said, "I'm not gay but my boyfriend is." Trunks got mad, "I'm not gay."

"I know," 18 said pointing to the shirt, "Your boyfriend is."

Krillin opened his present from her and it was a box. 18 said it was the best and nicest present she gave any of them. Krillin accepted it as a compliment and put it next to him then watched the rest of us.

Bulma got birth control so that she wouldn't get pregnant like me. Vegeta got stilts so that he could be as tall as everyone else. Goku got a dictionary with a note on it that said because you are stupid. That was all 18's presents and after that everyone went their own way.

Goku stopped me halfway up the stairs to my room. He told me to wait for him and we walked up there together. "Chi-Chi, I have to give you your present."

"Oh no, you don't have to get me anything."

"Well I already did so I guess you are stuck now."

"I'm kind of afraid of what it is, no offence," I said.

"Well I'm going to give it to you anyway," he said starting to get down on the floor. One of his knees hit the floor and I turned away, "Chi-Chi will you marry me?"

"Oh," I looked at him for a while. I knew what I was going to say but there are always those times when it will not come out, "Yes of course I will Goku. I love you."

Day 2: My present was the best

Bulma's POV

At first I thought Vegeta didn't get me anything so I bugged him the whole day about how I hate him and he got a little mad. It turns out that he was going to do something for me and it was better than anything he could have bought me. He spent the rest of the day with me and we stayed in the guy's room since no one was there. I stayed in bed with him and he told me he loved me, and everything that other girls get told every day and that you would never hear from him. It was nice. I hear Chi-Chi's getting married, how cool.

Day 3: I'm getting married

Goku's POV

I'm so excited to be married. It will be so cool to spend my life with Chi-Chi and our child whatever it may be. Things will work out for the good all the time when I'm with her I know they will. I can't wait I want this show to be over so I can spend more time with her and not all these people. I just hope I know what I'm doing with this wedding.

Day 4: Why is she doing this to me?

Vegeta's POV

Ever since Christmas Bulma thinks she's going to get special treatment from me everyday. Every night since then she's told me that she loves me and gets mad when I don't say it back. I finally told her that it was a onetime thing and maybe I would do it next year. Needless to say the dumb girl is mad at me. What does she want from me?

Day 5: I guess that makes me special

Krillin's POV

Since I am the only one who got something nice (kind of) from 18 I suppose I should consider myself lucky. I don't know if she likes me or not but it really seems like she does she just has a hard time showing it. From what I hear she's a lot like Vegeta. Bulma's been complaining a lot lately about him and they have been arguing pretty bad. This is nothing out of the ordinary though, right?

Day 6: Maybe I do.

18's POV

Maybe I like Krillin and maybe I don't. Why don't you people stop asking me? I'll tell people when I want to tell people Okay?

Day 7: New Year's Eve

Trunks's POV

We got to have another party for the New Year. We all stayed up and played games arguing like usual. There is really not much to say other than it was like any other day.

A/N: Two holidays is too much to handle I can't think of anything else. Don't forget to make suggestions for me on my forum if you leave me an IM I will take it because I'm running out of them. Most of these I'm winging and it probably shows. If you guys have any suggestions I will credit you for your idea but it will give me some of my own too so I would love to hear from you. Thanks Merry Christmas, Yuletide, New Year and other holidays. Blessed be people!


	20. Week 18

Week 18

Day 1: Week 18 ha ha

Goku's POV

It's so weird, it's the 18th week we've been here and 18 is here. That's funny and I don't know why.

Anyway I'm pretty good today not that I am usually mad but today things are going okay. I've been trying to stay away from 18 for a while but it hasn't been working too well. It's really hard to stay away from people you live with, if you know what I mean. Well the good thing is she stays away from Chi-Chi or at least so far she has and Chi-Chi has been happy and that's all that counts right? Right.

Day 2: A letter from the writer.

Krillin's POV

I suppose it's my time to read the letter that we got today um here it goes I guess.

Dear people in the house (that's us),

I would like to take this opportunity to say that you will be answering letters that you get from the readers for next week. They can ask anything you want and we will read the letter and the response on your days. If there is more than one for a character we will either do it longer if there is enough or we will pick the best one. They can get to me by review or by PM on my account thing or just by email. I would prefer the last two but either or is okay. Please keep your responses clean because it is rated PG-13.

Thanks

Evil-Luna

Um…okay.

Day 3: People that suck today

18's POV

Pretty much everyone sucks today if you guys didn't already know. I just thought I would clear up any doubts. Surprisingly I do not have much to say so see ya.

Day 4: Married?

Chi-Chi's POV

I talked to Bulma today about Goku asking me to marry him, or at least tried. All she wanted to do was complain about Vegeta. So I tried to talk to 18 and she surprisingly listened to me and answered me back on most of my questions. It was nice to talk to her without being made fun of and it's nice to know that she cares sometimes.

Day 5: ……..

Vegeta's POV

She hasn't talked to me for a week………What is with this girl?

Day 6: He's impossible.

Bulma's POV

I don't know how many times I have to tell him what's wrong. I'm so sick of hearing that he didn't do anything wrong. Ugh I can't even yell at him I'm so mad.

Day 7: Letters?

Trunks's POV

That's all we need is to answer letters that people write. We already have 18 to insult us people okay. I hate the writer of this show.

A/N: that's right Trunks lol. It's pretty sad when you write to yourself. Well you read the letter start giving me stuff. My email is in my user thing and just click on my name to get to it okay. I'm waiting to hear from you. Oh I should set a dead line huh. Next week on Thursday I will stop excepting them. That is the um 5th I think. Till then good bye.


	21. Week 19

Week 19

Day1: No letters?

18's POV

Well only one person sent in a letter so I guess we are going to have to wait to do that. Hm, I don't really know what to talk about today. Oh um I guess I'm with Krillin now so that's that. Please send in letters I want to insult you people.

Day 2: When is this going to be over?

Chichi's POV

I'm sick of being like this I wish it would just end. I'm so tired that I can barely do anything anymore. I really don't want to have the kid here either but I know that's what I will end up doing.

Day3: Oh.

Goku's POV

I don't know what to do about Chichi again. She's getting really upset and I know there is nothing I can do to help her. Oh man.

Day 4: Short week

Bulma's POV

No one wants to talk this week so they are giving us a break. Vegeta said he would break the camera if they didn't so they decided to see it our way for once. See you later.


	22. Week 20

Week 20

Day 1: Dear Goku….(and chichi)

Goku's POV

Dear Goku and Chichi,

How are you two doing? And are you still sick Chichi? I hope you will get better soon :) And did you two already get a name for your child?

Christmas-Carol

Christmas-Carol,

Hello I'm doing fine. I'm just really nervous about Chichi. I haven't been with people a lot so it's really odd to just suddenly live with them, but I guess it's okay.

We really haven't said anything about names to each other. I suppose we should start thinking about that soon huh?

Goku

Day 2: My answer

Chichi's POV

Christmas-carol,

I am okay I guess. Yes I am still a little sick but I guess I should expect that. Oh, I hope so too.

Chichi

Day 3: Dear 18

18's POV

Dear 18,

Hn.So this is the only intellegent member of the household. I pity you for having to put up with the sluts, and that baka Goku who is more idiotic than the Fool and the Detective combined. Vegeta is just sad, enough said. Enclosed in this letter is a stolen katana. Use it wisely. Or unwisely. I don't really care.

Dear all the people that wrote this,

Thanks, I think I am the only smart person in the group too. I am glad that you were smart enough to see that. We should be friends…or not.

Yes, you are right Goku is a retard but you have to excuse him and try to put up with him when you live with him because there is no other way. I could probably never hurt him so I'll just hurt Chichi.

One thing you may be wrong about is that Katana thing. What the hell is that going to do? The worst people are Saiyans and they would probably kill me. See the way to do it is to get the girlfriends and then the guys come tumbling down with them.

18

Day 4: I didn't get any letters

Bulma's POV

I didn't get any letters that I would want to answer. Oh well maybe it's better that way, I don't really want to answer anyone's questions about me because they will most likely be stupid things.

Day 5: I'm "with" her.

Krillin's POV

Apparently 18 and I are together. She informed me of this last week sometime but I'm not sure when. I forget a lot of things. Maybe it was a couple weeks ago.

Day 6: Don't

Vegeta's POV

No one write me any letters because I'm not going to listen to anyone ask me why I'm this way or that. Keep it to yourself cause I don't give a damn.

Day 7: That's good

Trunks's POV

I'm surprised I didn't get any letters from anyone asking me why I was gay. Everyone here seems to think I am so that's why I'm surprised. It was nice to have the week off. All the tension kind of went away and everyone left each other alone. It's not so bad here lately.


	23. Week 21

Week 21

Day1: Dear Bulma

Bulma's POV

Bulma,

Why do want attention? And if Vegeta says sorry will you talk to him? You are the only one that Vegeta can tolerate!

Person,

I just want Vegeta to notice me more. I guess if he says he's sorry but I don't know if that will be enough because I want him to really mean it. I never said I wanted attention!

Bulma

Day 2: Will not

Vegeta's POV

Dear People,

I, Vegeta, will not be answering any of your gay letters.

Day 3: I will answer for him

18's POV

Vegeta,

Why do you act so mean to Bulma? She's the only person to care for you besides Goku but he cares for everyone...So say sorry to Bulma, even if you don't think you did anything

Person,

Well Vegeta is stupid and since this person actually likes him he feels that he will be dumb and scare them away because that is just how he is. He will apologize soon trust me, I will get him to.

18(Vegeta lol)

Day 4: I'm bored

Goku's POV

I'm bored this week. I think next week we get to pick songs for people, like song fics. I'm excited for that. I have to think of a song for Chichi.

Day 5: Songs?

Chichi's POV

So I guess we get to pick out songs for people next week. I don't know what I'm going to pick,I suppose one about Goku. I don't know.

Day 6: well

Krillin's POV

It's kind of weird that we have to pick out songs. I don't fully get it but whatever. I guess I have a week.

Day 7: let me explain

Trunks's POV

I am not gay. I just didn't want people saying I was because for some reason everyone thinks that. Why do you guys think I'm gay, god you're just like 18. Thanks.

A/n: I just want to let you guys know that next weeks might be a little late and I'm sorry but I have a One-Act contest for the high school play. Also I have two other stories to write. Thanks for being patient.


	24. Week 22

Week 22

Day 1: Will You remember?

Chichi's POV

For my song choice I picked "Will you remember" by the Cranberries. I don't know why. It reminds me of Goku and I so that's really why I picked. A song that makes me think of me is Missing by Evanescence. Mostly because I feel like I'm not here most of the time.

Day 2: A song for everyone

18's POV

First I would like to start off with my song for Trunks. For him I picked Cherry lips by Garbage. I think it suits him because secretly I think he wants to be a girl and deep inside he is one.

I think for everyone else I'm going to have to pick Bleed like me by Garbage because it describes everyone's problems and leaves no one out.

Day 3: No songs

Vegeta's POV

I'm not picking a song.

Day 4: Angel

Goku's POV

For my song I picked Angel by Dave Matthews Band. I picked it because I feel that way about Chichi. I think Vegeta should have to pick.

Day 5: None

Krillin's POV

I'm not going to pick one either.

Day 6: Truce

Bulma's POV

Truce is my song and it is by The Dresden Dolls. It is about people who are breaking up and Vegeta and I are always fighting so that's why I picked it.

Day 7: Half Jack

Trunks' POV

I picked a Dresden Dolls song called Half Jack because it is about her father and how she hates being part of him. Let's face it I hate having my father a part of me some times.

A/N: sorry so short but here. Oh I wanted to let you know that we won, our school was the champions of Sub-sections. YAY. Tomorrow Sections. Oh boy, pray for me!


	25. Week 23

(It's month 6)

Week 23

Day 1: Next week

Goku's POV

Next week is Valentines Day, so I think that I'm going to have to do something really nice for ChiChi. What though? I could get her something if they let us go shopping again but I don't know if they will. I can't take her out for the same reason.

Anyway I guess she's due in four months and I'm excited. I'm nervous too but I try not to let her see that I am. I just don't know how I would take care of a kid I've never even seen one before.

Day 2: four more months.

Chichi's POV

I can't believe another holiday is coming up. Also I can't believe that I'm due in four months. May is the big month and I don't think that I am ready. It's just said the kid has to live here with these people for a couple months.

Day 3: Back together.

Bulma's POV

Vegeta and I aren't fighting anymore which makes me really happy. He still didn't say he was sorry but I forgave him anyway. I told him I expected a present for Valentines Day I can't wait.

Day 4: Vegeta's song

18's POV

I took the liberty of picking out a song for Vegeta and I couldn't find many that were up to his standards. Next week I think I will have it picked out so stay tuned.

Day 5: What to get?

Krillin's POV

I'm not sure what to get 18 for Valentines. I wonder if they are going to let us go shopping, if not then it will be hard to get her something.

Day 6: Nothing

Vegeta' s POV

What am I suppose to get her. Why does she need a stupid present. This is retarded.

Day 7: Our present making.

Trunks' s POV

They told us today that if we wanted to get someone a present we had to make it ourselves. Guess how many people actually did. Dad didn't want to and neither did anyone else but our choice was that or go with out so they decided to kind of make up their own things. I wonder what they will get them.


	26. Week24

A/N: Since I have had nothing to do I have gotten lazy on my writing. Sorry about that everyone.

Week 24

Day 1: two days

18's Pov

In two days a holiday will take place that, in my opinion is the worst holiday ever. Worse than giving and not expecting anything back, worse than a crack head bunny that chases small children. Oh yes, February 14th is the worst holiday of all time, Valentines Day.

It's not that I have something against people liking each other it's just that I have something against people liking stupid people! Take ChiChi, she likes Goku, he is a retard. I mean come on the guy made a smiley face for a poster and the man won! What is with this world? Seems like stupid people are taking over. (Look at Bush!)

Well I'm sure not getting anyone anything especially not Goku. Maybe I'll try to break them up. No harm came to trying. Oh yes, I will have a happy day on Tuesday.

Day 2: Tomorrow

Chichi's POV

Tomorrow is Valentine's and I'm kind of scared to see what I'm going to get. No offence to Goku or anything but he's really unpredictable. I hope I don't make him feel bad.

Lately I've been really upset with everyone and it's not even their fault. I suppose its all this pregnancy stuff it's really frustrating. Goku gets frustrated with me sometimes too because he has no idea what to do and I don't either so it makes it worse. He's never yelled at me but I know he wants to sometimes. I think he gets up set that I can't….um….sleep with him, if you know what I mean. That's been a problem for a while but it's been getting a little worse with each day. I just don't know what to do anymore with him or me. I hope this ends soon. Well happy Valentine's Day anyway.

Day 3: Valentine's Day

Goku's POV

Today is Valentine's Day and I am excited to be with Chichi. I didn't get her anything because I could so I feel bad. Now that I said that I'm getting less excited. She might be upset that I didn't get her anything and then what would I do? It's not my fault it's just that they wouldn't let me leave!

But I do go to her. I walk up the stairs like someone has just beat me and I meet her at the top. The look in her eyes scares me because I'm afraid it will change when I tell her I have nothing.

She smiles at me and I return the expression but she does not believe it. "What's wrong," she asks.

"I'm sorry Chichi we weren't aloud to go anywhere so I didn't get you anything. I tried to but I couldn't make anything either. I mean nothing is good enough for you."

"Stop saying that Goku."

"Stop saying what?"

"That nothing is good enough for me. I know what's good enough for me and that's you. It doesn't matter that you didn't get me anything and you should know that. The best thing you can do is just be with me and you are."

I smile at her for real this time, "I am."

Day 4: I got her something.

Krillin's POV

I got 18 something for yesterday and I think she liked it. Really, I just gave her something of mine. I told her that if we never saw each other after this that she could remember me by it. She laughed and said, "like that would happen."

Day 5: If nothing is good enough then what…

Bulma's POV

It was very hard to think of what to do for Vegeta. It's almost like nothing is good enough to give him or do for him. So if nothing is good enough then what is? I told him that too and he said to just forget it. He didn't seem mad or anything, he just seemed normal and I didn't know if he was mad or not, although I doubt it a lot.

By the end of the night we were both quite. There seemed to be nothing to say and nothing to do. Everyone else was probably giving each other things and talk and what not but we had none. So before I went to sleep I put my head on his chest. "I love you Vegeta," I whispered so he might not hear.

"I love you too," he mumbled. That was probably the best thing he could possibly get me.

Day 6: Vegeta says nothing

Vegeta's POV

Day 7: It was nice.

Trunks's POV

Valentine's Day was nice because everyone was getting along with each other. It was good to see them not say anything to those they did not like. Even though I didn't have anyone to be with I was very satisfied with the day and it was okay that I was alone.


	27. Week25

Week 25

Day 1: Back to normal.

Krillin's POV

Valentine's Day was nice and everyone was okay to each other but now it's all back to normal. 18 is teasing everyone again, Vegeta is yelling at people, Goku's mad at 18, and Chichi is sick. Some things will never change.

Day 2: Dread the day

18's POV

I guess in a couple weeks we will be having another voting thing. This time it will be for best couples. So I guess you can start voting now…I think I already know who's going to win.

Day 3: I like to be voted for.

Goku's POV

It's cool we're having another voting thing, I always like to be voted for makes me feel important and it makes 18 mad at me so it's all good. Anyhow I think that I should get to vote because I would vote for Bulma and Vegeta just to see if they fight over who is better or who gets the award.

Day 4: Names

Chichi's POV

Coming up with names is so hard but I am trying to figure out one for my child. I don't really know what I want the kid to be I guess it doesn't matter. All I hope is that the child isn't stuck here for long.

Day 5: Why do we have to do this again

Vegeta's POV

Why do we have to do this again? When are you freaks going to get sick of us?

Day 6: wow.

Bulma's POV

I just noticed that since this whole thing started things have gone pretty fast. I mean people here got together fast. Except for 18 and Krillin but she's so stubborn anyway it's no wonder. I wonder who's going to win this thing.

Day 7; Can't talk

Trunks' POV

Sorry can't talk this week nothing to say.


	28. Month 7

Week 26

Day 1: I want to get out of here.

Vegeta's Pov

I've been in this stupid place for almost seven months and I am passed sick of it. When can we leave? What are we even here for? Why did I agree to this?

Day 2: Someone voted for me!

Goku's POV

I can't believe that someone voted for me already. That's so cool. Anyway I guess I'm supposed to say that all the votes have to be in next Friday because that's when everything is going to take place. There should be some sort of surprise and so far I'm winning.

Day 3: Oh yay

Chichi's POV

I have to say that I have been very upset over nothing lately. I have no idea what I'm going to do, Goku is all happy because we are winning and it's really getting on my nerves. He doesn't know it but I don't like being around him much anymore, let alone anyone. I hope it's just me being pregnant.

Month 7

Day 4: Geez Chichi

Bulma's POV

Chichi has been really mean to me lately, I think there's something wrong with her. It's getting hard to just excuse her attitude because it affects other people. I just wish she could contain it.

Day 5: Something's wrong

Krillin's POV

Goku's been acting kind of weird in the past few days, I think he's upset about chichi but how much can he worry?

Day 6: Stupid Chichi

18's POV

Chichi sucks lately and it's not fair. She's stealing my role in this house. I'm supposed to be the bitch. Stop stealing my role in life.

Day 7: No comment

Trunks' POV

Everyone is mad at Chichi except Goku and Vegeta because he could care less. Goku thinks there's something wrong but I just keep telling him it's because she's pregnant. He won't listen, he thinks he's doing something wrong.


	29. Week 27

Week 27

Day 1: Post pone the voting!

Goku's POV

Chichi had been having problems last night so we had to take her to the hospital. We are not really sure what was wrong with her but I stayed with her all night. Or rather, I waited for her. They wouldn't let me go in! Can you believe that?

I just hope that she will be okay. We got in a little fight the day before this happened and I don't want to be on bad terms with her. 18 said you don't know what you have till it's gone but I know exactly what I have and she is not gone. I almost killed 18 when she said that and that surprised her because I haven't been that mad at anyone in my life.

Day 2: Chichi is sick

18's POV

Chichi is sick and we will never hear the end of it. Goku is so upset that he can't even sleep and it's keeping me awake. They fought so why is he so sad? It's probably not even serious he just worries too much. God someone kill him, I need to sleep.

Day 3: Low something or another.

Chichi's POV

The doctors said that I was okay but they want to keep me a couple days. I guess I'm low with some fluid and they just want to watch my child to make sure that he grows normal but they said it wasn't too bad.

Well anyway I feel really bad about yelling at Goku. I don't want him to think that I'm still mad at him but I haven't quite figured out what to say. So I requested no visitors but I also heard that he was waiting for me for two days and they finally made him go home. I feel so bad.

A/N: I'm ending on this day this week because I'm a week behind. You will get this weeks on Saturday and be sure to vote please.


	30. Week 28

Week 28

Day 1: The winners

Krillin's POV

Goku and Chichi won our contest and you will be getting an entire week dedicated to them. Due to the recent emergency we had with Chichi you will have to wait till next week. It would be boring to just see her in the hospital anyway.

I heard that Goku waited for Chichi for two days but she didn't want any visitors. He talked to me and he thinks she's still mad at him but I don't know. Those two are so nice to each other it's hard to believe that they actually fought. Wow what's this place doing to us?

Day 2: Vacation?

Bulma's POV

Apparently our author is going on vacation for her spring break and we are being let go too. We still have to stick together but what she wants to know is if you guys want her to follow it or if you would rather us have the week off. Speak up soon there's not much time. I can't wait!

Day 3: I don't want to hear it.

Vegeta's POV

Why does everyone think I care what they think? I'm not a psychiatrist! Goku is trying to talk to me about Chichi and Bulma just goes on and on, on a daily basis. I don't care you idiots.

Day 4: Poor President.

18's POV

Is anyone else sick of feeling sorry for those two? Come on! Aw Chichi's pregnant how sad. Oh no they're fighting, what's going on? Damn she's in the hospital, who cares!

Day 5: I'm sorry Chichi

Goku's POV

I just want her to come back…..

Day 6: I'm back

Chichi's POV

Here I am back in this house. I never thought I would be so happy. I went up the stairs as soon as I got home to find Goku and I told him I was sorry. Guess what, we figured out a name for our child….What if it's a girl?

Day 7: Jerry Springer?

Trunks's POV

Yesterday 18 was really mad. I guess she's sick of Chichi and Goku but they didn't even do anything to her. Well she quit calling me Reading Rainbow and yelled at me for an hour instead. I told her today when she was talking to me that I had to come up here for the day and she said I was like Jerry Springer with my "Final thought" on the week. Whatever that means.


	31. Week 29

Week 29

Day 1-4: We won

Goku's POV

I'm starting to think that I'm good at winning. Vegeta and I fought yesterday outside and I won. He didn't want anyone to know that he lost but we can't do it anymore because we might wreck the house.

Chichi and I are together again and she told me that she was sorry. I tried to tell her that she didn't have to apologize but she refused to let it go. She told me that she was just upset because she was pregnant she said it would be too hard to explain beyond that so I took the explanation.

We get to spend the whole week together without anyone else bothering us so they decided to bring us to a hotel. I have never been to one before so the experience was pretty cool. Chichi told me where to go and I got to ride in an elevator.

Chichi decided it would be best if we stayed in the hotel room the first couple days and didn't go out to eat. I decided not to argue and agreed. So we spent the first two days in the room together. I played with her and tried to keep myself busy because frankly I was getting bored. She seemed to enjoy the time to ourselves away from all the drama at home.

If you ask me it would have been better to bring us there when she wasn't pregnant, if you know what I mean. I probably wouldn't have been so bored. But I guess I can't complain it was time away anyway.

Day 5-7: thank god we are away.

Chichi's POV

I'm so happy that we got to get out of that stupid house. All everyone does there is complain. To tell you the truth I thought about taking Goku and running away but I would have been caught so I decided against it. I'm just glad we get to relax.

A/N: Sorry the chapter is so short anyway I'll probably take the next week off if that's okay. If it's not you better tell me before Thursday because I'm off to Florida Friday. If I take it off I just won't write a week for next week so if that's not okay with you please tell me Soon. Thanks EL


	32. Month 8

Month 8

Week 31

Day 1: Bus ride

Krillin's POV

The bus ride to our vacation was long and horrid. Thirty-two hours of sitting on the bus in the same seat. I could have died there it was really uncomfortable.

We got to pick who we sat by so I guess that was a good thing. Goku sat by Chichi, Bulma sat by Vegeta, I sat by 18, and Trunks sat up in the front away from everyone else. 18 spent the time talking to Bulma about God knows what, and Goku spent his time with Chichi. Go figure.

Day 2: So we get there

18's POV

So we get to the hotel at seven at night and we get to do whatever we want. There was a pool there, a small arcade, a restaurant, and a gift shop. I went outside to the pool for a while but I didn't really swim. It was basically boring and I didn't think the rest of the trip was that better.

Day 3: Rooms

Goku's POV

Chichi and I got special treatment with the rooms we got to stay together. All the others had to stay in their regular room group. This meant that the guys were with the guys and the girls were with the girls. That was great for 18 and Vegeta since they pretty much hated everyone there.

Day 4: First day out

Chichi's POV

The first place we went was a park where they had these old rides and some weird shops. Bulma, 18 and I went in the shops. Vegeta stayed back at the room, which he only got to do once, and Goku took Krillin on rides. Mostly Goku did the riding.

We all got back together at six and we went to the arcade. They played there a while and I watched. Goku and 18 got a high score on the Alligator Wacking game and they were very proud, especially Goku.

Day 5: Beautiful lights

Bulma's POV

We went to another amusement park the next day we stayed really late. When we got out of the restaurant at the park it was dark and it was really pretty with all the lights.

Day 6: Stupid trip.

Vegeta's POV

It was a stupid trip, it was just like being in that stupid house.

Day 7: Hell

Trunks's POV

The bus ride to and back was hell but we got through it okay. I got to stay in my own room so that was good. I really did enjoy going and I think that everyone else did to.

A/N: Sorry this is late. I got back from Florida and picked up a virus. My trip was good but the bus ride sucked. Minnesota to Florida is not a fun ride. Anyway if anyone has been or lives in Florida they know what Old Town is I think, and that was my favorite part. Universal was okay but if I had the chance I would go back to Old Town everytime I had money. That Funky Boutique store was really something.


	33. Week 32

Week 32

Day 1: Stupid Bulma

Vegeta's POV

Stupid Bulma has to go and tell everyone everything we do, or rather I do. She can't shut her mouth for a minute even if she tried. I just found out what she's been telling you stupid people.

Day 2: Stupid Vegeta

Bulma's POV

How can he think that I'm not going to tell anyone? I mean that's what we're suppose to do right? Besides I didn't tell you anything bad. Ugh, there's always something wrong.

Day 3: I'm 18 I can do what I want.

18's POV

This week is really boring but I guess Easter is in a few days. You know people ask me all the time why I'm mean to them and I say, ….I say….well look at the title.

Day 4: I'm scared

Chichi's POV

I'm really scared about having this child. I don't know what's going to happen. It sounds so stupid but I'm scared.

Day 5: Easter is coming

Goku's POV

Something is wrong with Chichi again and I don't know what to do. She won't really talk about it, says it's not important. It's important to me.

Anyway 18 told me that Easter is coming up. She also told me that if I go to sleep on Saturday a bunny will hide eggs for me. 18 just gets harder and harder to believe everyday. Then she told me that this guy came back to life on Easter day, who does she think she's fooling?

Day 6: Nothing to say

Krillin

Day 7: Nothing to say.

A/N: sorry I'm trying to catch up!


	34. Week 33

Week 33

Day 1: Easter

Krillin's POV

Easter is such a dumb holiday, it's too much of a kiddy holiday for us to celebrate it. Well they gave us a nice dinner anyway today. We got to actually go somewhere other than the kitchen to eat. Everyone was nice to each other so it was a nice day.

Day 2: Gone

Bulma's POV

Chichi left for the hospital at three this morning. Everyone in the whole house was waken up by her except Goku. It took us an hour to wake the man up. She was long gone by time Krillin and I told him where she had gone. He got right up when we finished and we all went to the hospital. We've been here since six this morning and I am dead tired.

Day 3: Gohan

Goku's POV

We named our son Gohan, he was born late last night but I stayed up the whole time. They told me I probably wouldn't want to go in so I stayed out in the waiting room with everyone else. I was the last one standing in that room because everyone got tired and went home. The people offered to take me home but I said I was fine where I was. I'm so happy, I couldn't be happier.

Today Gohan came home with us, Chichi stayed in bed with him the whole day. She's still there now and I should probably get back to her soon. I'm afraid she might need something and I won't be there so BYE.

Day 4: Chichi's resting

Day 5: Don't Care

Vegeta's POV

I really don't care that Goku had a stupid kid. Bulma told me yesterday that we should have a kid and I just laughed at her.

Day 6: Quiet

18's POV

Now that Chichi had her kid it's really quiet in the house. There's no one to make fun of because most people are in their rooms. This sucks.

Day 7: A lot

Trunks' POV

A lot has happened since we got here and it's hard to believe that everyone is semi getting along. With a few fights here and there we are pretty good, it's kind of sad to think that this is almost over. Hm.

A/N: Sorry this took so long I am so busy and so behind but I plan to catch up soon.


	35. Week 34

Week 34

Day 1: Home

Chichi's POV

I'm so glad to be home after that. It's nice and quiet around her which is just what I need, honestly. 18 and Bulma come to talk to me sometimes but Goku stays with me the whole day. They, 18 and Bulma, say that there hasn't been many arguments. Does that mean I'm to cause. I guess it doesn't matter anyway, I'm just happy to see my son is okay I don't care about anyone else.

Day 2: Silence

Vegeta's POV

It's nice that all the stupid people decided to shut up for once but not much is happening anymore.

Day 3: You know…

18's POV

So I went to talk to Goku today while ChiChi was asleep and I told him he should think about getting married since he loved ChiChi so much. "What's that," he said. What an idiot.

"You know….get married," I said.

"….No."

"Why do I have to explain everything to you?"

"You don't."

Needless to say it took me two hours to explain marriage to him. Maybe he will ask her and maybe he won't I guess I don't' know. It would be cool if he did then we could have a party.

Day 4: time alone

Bulma's POV

I had to fight with Vegeta yesterday to spend time with me. He told me it didn't matter if he spent time with me and that it was probably a waste of his time. I was mad, so I hit. But we did spend the day together and I think he was happy even though he will never say so.

Day 5: maybe I should?

Goku's POV

18 told me that I should get married to Chichi and after she told me what that meant I thought about it. I already planned on staying with Chichi so I guess it wouldn't hurt. I still don't really understand though, oh well.

Day 6: 18 weeks left.

Krillin's POV

It's hard to believe that we have been here so long and it's almost over…What are we going to do after this?

Day 7: Quiet

Trunks' POV

I'm so glad it's quiet this week I think I'll keep it that way…

A/N: I'm back and I will catch up! I'm going to an anime convention and I'll hopefully meet Chris Sabat. Also I won an Essay contest today and got 75 dollars. Sweet! I'm going to write novels when I get out of high school.


	36. Week 35

Week 35

Day 1: Answer

Vegeta's POV

You're right, whoever wrote me the letter but she's dumb.

Day 2: Gohan is awake

18's POV

It was pretty quiet for the first week since he was asleep most of the time but now Gohan is awake and crying. Chichi tells me to shut up when I complain but what does she expect. She had to get pregnant and now we have to hear Gohan wail.

Day 3: It's not my fault.

Chichi's Pov

18 won't stop blaming me for Gohan crying. I can't just tell him to stop and it's not like he's been crying since he's been home, he's actually been pretty good.

Day 4: That's enough

Goku's POV

I can't wait to get out of here, if we don't pretty soon I'm going to smack 18.

Day 5: New misson

Krillin's POV

Apparently we have something we have to do next week. Is Chichi going to be able to do it? I hope it's nothing stupid.

Day 6: Stop complaining.

Bulma's POV

Vegeta won't stop complaining, it is so annoying. I don't understand why he has to do this. Every time he talks to me it's about Gohan, Chichi, and Goku being annoying. Yesterday he said they should just throw them out.

Day 7: Journey

Trunks's POV

I think they're going to send us on some sort of mission or journey today. I'm not really sure but they keep hinting it to me.

A/N: Okay I'm writing again with more ideas. Hey I got my first job today, yes money.


	37. Week 36

Week 36

Day 1: How am I supposed to do this?

Chichi's POV

For the next thing we have to do, we are going to be let out of the house. We have to find some sort of key to open up a box in the house that holds the prize. We've been given maps of where we are supposed to go and how to get there and we all have three different ways to go.

My argument is that I have Gohan, how am I supposed to do this with a baby to take care of? God they seriously could not do this at a worse time in my life well whatever, I guess they need reviews again. Anyway, I'm partnered up with Goku of course and I have to bring Gohan with, this is going to be a great trip.

Day 2: I'll drive.

Goku's POV

We were sent off on our three-week adventure today and they gave us all cars to take. I had to drive because ChiChi said she had to take care of Gohan. I'm happy to drive I guess but I don't know how to do everything. Oh well I guess this will make for an interesting trip.

Our hotel is about seven hours away and Gohan stays awake the whole way. ChiChi is way too busy with Gohan to pay attention to me so I'm really tired. I hope we get there soon because I'm about ready to fall asleep and I don't think that's a good thing.

Day 4: We're here.

Bulma's POV

Vegeta refused to talk so I guess I'll have to fill you in. We arrived at our second hotel stop last night because we skipped the first one. Vegeta told me to just keep going and then we got in a fight and I missed it anyway. Well I guess it's fine but it's not fair that I have to drive the whole way I mean why can't he do it?

I feel bad for Chichi, I mean she has to take Gohan on this stupid trip and deal with him and Goku for three weeks alone. Well, I pretty much know how she feels because I'm stuck with Vegeta and no one else and I'm getting a little mad at him already. I wonder how 18 and Krillin are doing.

Day 5: The wrong way!

18's POV

I didn't think it would be so bad going on this trip because now I don't have to see any of them stupid people. But of course the bad things started up when we got out the door. First, Trunks had to come with us and you don't know how mad that makes me right now. Now I'm stuck going half way across the continent with Reading Rainbow. I mean come on this is supposed to be like a vacation not like hell. Why couldn't they send him with Vegeta and Bulma?

Then, I made the mistake of making Krillin drive and we ended up going the wrong way. Of course Trunks was holding the map and it took us a while to figure out we were taking Goku and Chichi's route. How stupid are they seriously!

Day 6: bad to good.

Krillin's POV

Things got off, as I'm sure 18 told you, to a bad start at first. We ended up going the wrong way and 18 got stuck with Trunks so she wasn't too happy. But at the end of the day we figured that we should be ahead of everyone so that's good right?

Day 7: I'd rather not talk about it.

Trunks' POV

This trip is not my idea of a good time. I hate being stuck with 18. Every time we are in public she calls me Reading Rainbow and I'm so sick of it. I just want to get back home. God, let this end soon.


	38. Week 37

Week 37

Day 1: Crack of dawn

Krillin's POV

I am so tired right now but I have to drive so I can't go to sleep. This whole thing is getting a little out of hand I mean I know 18 wants to win but it's not that big of a deal. She woke Trunks and I up at the crack of dawn to get going but I'm pretty sure we would have been fine sleeping a few more hours. She's been so up tight since this thing started, I wish she would just calm down.

Day 2: Hotel

Goku's POV

ChiChi and I got to the hotel pretty late at night. She was stressed out because we had been waiting ten minutes for someone to come to the front desk and no one's come yet. I get to hold Gohan and some of our stuff while she waits. Gohan is falling asleep but he keeps waking up. Finally someone came and we got checked in.

We got to the room and I put sleeping Gohan on the bed. ChiChi went to the bathroom to get ready and when she came out I grabbed her.

"Yes Goku?"

"Why are you going to Gohan's bed?"

"That's where I'm sleeping."

"No you're not."

ChiChi laughed, "Yes I am. I'm not leaving him alone. Is there something you want?"

"Maybe," I kissed her.

Day 3: Go away?

Bulma's POV

I tired to wake Vegeta up this morning but he hit me and told me to go away. He's lucky because I thought about leaving without him. So anyway we missed a day but I guess he made up for it later.

Day 4: Shut up.

Vegeta's POV

So what if I hit her, she lived didn't she? She's just making a big deal out of it, I hardly touched it her.

Day 5: Get up!

18's POV

I don't know why no one in my room cares about winning this game. Uh they hardly get up in the morning I had to push Trunks the whole way to the car. I even had to drive. Come on you guys.

Day 6: Too tired

ChiChi's POV

I'm so tired from this trip. Between traveling and taking care of Gohan I don't know how much more I can take. So we've decided to drop out of the race and wait at the hotel for it to be over.

Day 7: boot camp

Trunks' POV

The way 18 is treating us feels like we are in boot camp or something. She gets us up at four every morning but I think I'm starting to adjust. I do hope this ends though.


	39. Week 38

Week 37

Day 1 and 2: We've decided…

Goku's POV

ChiChi and I have been at the same hotel for a couple days, she doesn't want to go anywhere and I don't argue with her. W e talked about it last night and we decided that we are dropping out of the race. I guess someone else will win for once. Maybe Vegeta and Bulma will win…or maybe 18, that's a scary thought but it's not my problem.

Day 3: We are going to win

18's POV

I had to motivate my team this morning because five o' clock was too early for them to get up. So I went in the bathroom, filled up the coffee pot with water and I dumped it on both of them. Cold water is the best tool to wake people up. Anyway they got up all mad and I told them that if they wanted to die they would keep sleeping but if they wanted to live they would help me win the stupid race. Needless to say, they moved and we are on the road again.

Day 4: I just want to sleep.

Krillin's POV

18 is pushing us way too hard. We go to bed really late and get up really early and she won't let us sleep in the car either. Every time Trunks tries to sleep she hits him till he wakes up so I think that's out of the question. I just want to sleep for a day.

Day 5: Let's just go!

Bulma's POV

I swear, I can't do anything unless Vegeta wants to do it. We are probably like three days behind everyone else because he doesn't want to be a part of it half the time. I would leave him but you have to have your whole group.

Day 6: Let her.

Vegeta's POV

Bulma told me that 18 would probably win if I didn't move. I don't care if that idiot wins I'm not in this stupid race.

Day 7: Home

Trunks' POV

It was five in the morning when we approached the house. Krillin was trying to sleep in the back seat so 18 reached back and hit him telling him to knock it off. We got out of the car and headed inside for our prize. I was hoping it would be good after all that.

"Goku and ChiChi better not be here before us," 18 mumbled.

"Aren't you worried about Vegeta and Bulma," I asked?

"No not really, they're probably fighting somewhere or doing something else I guess."

"Thanks for the image," I mumbled.

When we got inside the house we saw a box sitting on the table. "We got up this early for a box," Krillin groaned.

"I assume we have to open," 18 said walking over to it. She pulled the box open and inside was a key with a note attached. 18 read it and looked at us, "There's a shed?"

"I don't know," I said trying to take it from here.

"It says that while the others stay here we get to stay in the shed behind the house and we get to avoid the next activity."

"What's the next activity?"

"I don't know. Let's go look at the shed. It better be good if I have to spend the rest of the week alone with you guys." It turns out what was in the shed was better than what was in the house and we get to live in peace for the next week but we'll talk in two weeks.

A/N: sorry I haven't written I've been soooo busy working. I promise to update in these two days I have off. I hope to get three weeks in. Please review again I miss my reviews.


End file.
